<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tueur en Série : Mode d'emploi by Sexyspectrum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432478">Tueur en Série : Mode d'emploi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexyspectrum/pseuds/Sexyspectrum'>Sexyspectrum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Murder, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexyspectrum/pseuds/Sexyspectrum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Si tu étais un hamburger, tu serais le Mc-gnifique." Quand Harry, écrivain en devenir, rencontre Tom - tueur en série LV2 Torture - il était loin de s'imaginer le roman dans lequel il allait s'embarquer… AU, Slash, Collab avec Skaelds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Étape 1 : Trouver une source d'inspiration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour à tous,<br/>Sexyspectrum : Voilà le premier chapitre issu d'une collaboration extrêmement qualitative entre votre serviteur (moi) et Skaelds (qui est vraisemblablement votre serviteur aussi mais je n'ai pas envie de tirer des conclusions hâtives, je lui laisserai le soin de confirmer cela ultérieurement).<br/>Je tiens d'ailleurs à la remercier chaleureusement de m'avoir proposé cette idée de GÉNIE et d'avoir relu et corrigé ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il saura aussi vous convaincre ! :) Voilà pour les détails concernant ce projet je vous invite à lire ci-après le mot de Skaelds (qui est l'instigatrice et donc la seule responsable de cette fanfiction hahahaha) !</p>
<p>Skaelds : Hello, hello tout le monde ! Avec SexySpectrum, on vous propose une petite collab' caliente sur un petit prompt Insta qui a su nous charmer ! Vous allez adorer ce chapitre, il est absolument génial :O On postera un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, donc préparez votre agenda pour le dimanche 02 août pour le ch2 ! Et on a un procédé type SexySpectrum écrit le POV d'Harry, les chapitres impairs (donc celui-là) et perso je fais le POV de Tom (moins digne qu'on peut le penser) et donc les chapitres pairs (2,4, vous savez, vous avez fait maths au lycée) Bisous, bisous bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le corps était dans une position grotesque. Pour être franc, Agent Weasley (Percy de son prénom) n'avait jamais vu une telle chose de sa vie. Par terre, les genoux repliés sous lui, il avait les mains attachées dans le dos. Cette prosternation était déjà dérangeante en soi mais, plus horrifiant encore, il était entièrement nu. Percy se demanda un instant s'ils venaient de tomber sur les restes d'un culte étrange où l'activité principale serait de se foutre à poil et de se prosterner devant une quelconque divinité. Peut-être qu'une cérémonie vaudou avait mal tournée ? Ou peut-être que l'homme venait de prendre une douche, s'était pris les mains dans une corde, était tombé et était mort.</p>
<p>On ne pouvait jamais savoir. Il y avait de sacrés hurluberlus dans le voisinage.</p>
<p>Bien entendu, Percy réaliserait quelques minutes plus tard que la scène devant lui était encore plus glauque qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer – et, surtout, qu'elle invaliderait ses hypothèses quant à une douche qui aurait mal tournée. Car là où auraient dû se trouver les organes génitaux de l'homme...il n'y avait plus rien.</p>
<p>Bon, se dit Percy loin d'être découragé. Peut-être que l'homme était sorti de sa douche, avait décidé d'uriner dans son plus simple appareil…</p>
<p>…il réfléchit intensément. Peut-être que la lunette des toilettes se serait fortuitement refermée coupant ainsi <em>et</em> pénis <em>et</em> testicules et qu'ensuite, paniqué, il se serait coincé les mains dans une corde et serait ensuite tombé.</p>
<p>Ah, ces hurluberlus. Il leur en arrivait des catastrophes !</p>
<p>-Peut-être qu'on devrait bouger le corps ? demanda Agent Tonks qui était collée contre le mur à côté de la porte.</p>
<p>Elle travaillait depuis un peu plus longtemps que lui. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle semblait tout aussi perturbée. Percy, qui avait un petit faible pour elle, espéra que son air bouleversé n'était pas dû au fait qu'elle éprouvait un <em>trouble</em> en voyant le cadavre. Oui, ça aurait soulevé plusieurs possibilités traumatisantes. Soit elle avait un faible pour les hommes particulièrement immondes (les poils du dos de ce type étaient si abondants que Percy était sûr que sa mère pourrait en faire un de ses fameux pulls), soit elle avait un faible pour les hommes morts.</p>
<p>Elle eut un haut le cœur - et disparut par la porte.</p>
<p>Bonne nouvelle, pensa-t-il : Tonks n'était pas attirée par les cadavres.</p>
<p>Constatant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien s'ils se contentaient de faire des allers-retours entre l'entrée de la pièce et les toilettes, Percy s'approcha du corps, la main plaquée contre la bouche. Il avait envie de vomir. L'homme avait des tatouages. Il pouvait les voir le long de ses bras qui étaient tordus dans son dos. Ils représentaient tous des femmes dans divers degrés de nudité. Il y avait aussi... Quelques hommes. Et Homer Simpson façon strip-teaseuse. Il était presque sûr qu'il pourrait trouver le tatouage "maman" sur la poitrine du type.</p>
<p>Mais il n'était vraiment pas sûr que bouger le corps soit une bonne idée. Retenant l'idée, quelque chose d'autre attira son attention :</p>
<p>-Tu as vu ça ? demanda-t-il à Tonks qui, de retour, s'était accroupie de l'autre côté de la victime.</p>
<p>Elle se redressa – le visage d'une curieuse couleur verte -, contourna le cadavre et vint se placer à côté de lui. Ce que Percy voulait lui montrer, c'était une marque au niveau du poignet. De loin, elle semblait aussi être un tatouage. Mais en s'approchant plus, il constata qu'il s'agissait d'une blessure. D'un dessin.</p>
<p>Un dessin macabre : il avait été réalisé au scalpel, à même la peau.</p>
<p>Un crâne la bouche ouverte dont sortait un serpent. C'était fait avec une précision déconcertante. Percy frissonna malgré lui. Était-ce le symbole d'une secte ? Son intuition lui soufflait qu'il avait visé juste. Percy savait qu'il serait bientôt le chef de la police - en tout cas il en avait l'ambition. Qu'est-ce qu'un serpent dans une bouche pouvait bien représenter... Se demanda-t-il lentement, articulant chaque mot de sa pensée. Un long objet dans une bouche...</p>
<p>Un long objet dans une -</p>
<p>Nom de Dieu.</p>
<p>Cette secte était une secte d'homosexuels.</p>
<p>Il ne serait pas difficile de les retrouver : ce <em>genre de personnes</em> trainaient tous dans les mêmes endroits. Dans des bars et des clubs glauques où ils portaient du cuir comme si c'était du coton. Saloperie, pensa-t-il. Peut-être que l'homme avait décidé d'arrêter ? D'arrêter d'être un sodomite et qu'il s'était fait couper les parties en guise de représailles ?</p>
<p>Il se réjouissait de proposer son idée à son supérieur. Nul doute qu'il serait largement récompensé pour son flair.</p>
<p>Comme si un dieu particulièrement enclin à féliciter Percy avait décidé d'exaucer tous ses vœux, la porte de la petite maison s'ouvrit avec fracas.</p>
<p>Tonks qui elle aussi étudiait la coupure avec attention se raidit significativement.</p>
<p>-J'aurais aimé voir de <em>vrais policiers</em> sur la scène, déclara une voix traînante.</p>
<p>Ni Percy ni Tonks n'eurent besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui avait prononcé ces mots. Lucius Malfoy.</p>
<p>Cela dit, <em>politesse oblige, </em>ils se redressèrent les deux avec une vitesse qui aurait rendu jaloux bien des sportifs - particulièrement ceux dont la spécialité était les squats.</p>
<p>-Inspecteur-chef, le saluèrent-ils de concert.</p>
<p>Lucius Malfoy ne daigna pas leur répondre.</p>
<p>Rien, chez leur supérieur, ne semblait indiquer qu'il était policier. Mis à part le badge, bien entendu. En fait, il semblait revenir d'un thé à Buckingham - comme s'il était arrivé là par hasard, curieux de voir ce qui se tramait dans les bas-quartiers de la plèbe.</p>
<p>Habillé avec élégance dans une tenue civile, il avait en plus de longs cheveux blonds qu'il avait attaché derrière le crâne. De là où il était, Percy ne pouvait pas voir sa coiffure avec précision. Mais il avait l'impression qu'à la place d'un d'élastique banal, Malfoy avait un ruban en dentelle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette image s'était imposée à lui mais, en fait, Il se représentait très bien Lucius Malfoy habillé avec moultes froufrous et dentelles. Comme un baron français poudré à l'ancienne.</p>
<p>Lucius Malfoy, entouré de son équipe, pénétra dans la pièce avec l'assurance d'un baron français (non poudré). Bientôt, des flashs illuminèrent le cadavre.</p>
<p>-Avez-vous touché à quelque chose ? demanda Malfoy avec mépris.</p>
<p>Tonks secoua vivement de la tête. Elle rougit d'une manière alarmante. Percy se rappela qu'elle avait suggéré de bouger le corps. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le faire.</p>
<p>-Non, Monsieur, déclara donc Percy en bombant le torse. Il était sûr que son petit manège lui vaudrait au minimum un regard approbateur, au mieux des félicitations concrètes.</p>
<p>Malfoy leva un sourcil et soupira.</p>
<p>Percy décida qu'il soupirait parce qu'il était consterné de voir qu'un jeune homme aussi brillant que lui venait d'entrer dans la police. Il devait se rendre compte qu'il avait désormais... <em><span class="u">un rival.</span></em></p>
<p>-Vous avez tout pris ? demanda le blond aux médecins légistes qui avaient photographiés la scène.</p>
<p>Une dame - ou un homme ? impossible à savoir dans leurs combinaisons leva un simple pouce.</p>
<p>Malfoy s'approcha à pas vifs et assurés du cadavre, releva le bas de son pantalon et, d'une petite poussée, fit tomber le cadavre sur le côté.</p>
<p>La tête de celui-ci roula en arrière. Il y avait une blessure béante au niveau de son cou : il s'était fait égorger.</p>
<p>-Au moins, on sait de quoi il est mort, déclara platement Malfoy. Gants, ordonna-t-il à une personne de son équipe - une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs - qui s'empressa de lui en donner une paire.</p>
<p>Il s'accroupit - ce qui aurait pu paraître incongru pour une personne avec son apparence mais qu'il réussissait à rendre tout à fait naturel ; et du bout des doigts, retourna le cadavre.</p>
<p>Percy, qui était au bord de l'explosion tant il avait envie de prouver sa valeur, n'y tint plus. Il s'exclama :</p>
<p>-Il a une blessure au niveau du bras !</p>
<p>Malfoy ne lui répondit pas mais se pencha vers l'avant-bras de la victime.</p>
<p>-Mon Dieu... déclara Malfoy dans un soupir : Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ?</p>
<p>-Ce sont ces saletés d'homosexuels ! s'exclama Percy, persuadé que son coup de théâtre serait apprécié à sa juste valeur.</p>
<p>Lucius se tourna très lentement - ce qui en soit lui conférait un air menaçant qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie bien des petites frappes - pour lui faire face.</p>
<p>-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-il avec une fausse légèreté.</p>
<p>Percy inspira profondément et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. C'était le moment tant attendu. Celui où il prouverait enfin sa valeur -</p>
<p>Il remarqua que Tonks faisait de grands gestes derrière Malfoy. Elle formait une croix avec ses deux mains. Était-elle en train de l'encourager ? Était-ce un symbole chrétien pour lui signifier qu'elle <em>croyait</em> en lui ?</p>
<p>Forcément.</p>
<p>-Monsieur, je pense que nous avons affaire à une secte d'- .</p>
<p>Tonks s'exclama d'une voix carrément suraiguë :</p>
<p>-Qui veut un café ?</p>
<p>Percy se sentit terriblement floué. Voulait-elle lui voler la vedette ? Cette pensée disparût bien vite, notamment parce qu'il se sentait en grand besoin d'un petit remontant.</p>
<p>-Moi volontiers, répondit-il donc d'un air maussade.</p>
<p>-Et vous voulez une pâtisserie avec ça ? demanda Lucius avec dédain. L'heure était grave et il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Le meurtre avait été mis en scène, l'assassin avait laissé une marque distinctive sur le corps. C'était comme si l'assassin avait suivi un manuel intitulé <em>Tueur en Série : mode d'emploi.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>-Et vous voulez une pâtisserie avec ça ?</p>
<p>-Non, répondit catégoriquement Harry. J'en veux cinq.</p>
<p>Le barista regarda Harry avec surprise. C'était vrai que le jeune homme en face de lui ne semblait pas vraiment être le genre type à s'empiffrer de pâtisserie. Pas très grand, la peau joliment bronzée - il était aussi plutôt mince.</p>
<p>Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui demander son secret.</p>
<p>Harry, quant à lui, était sur des startingblocks métaphoriques : il tenait absolument à avancer dans son roman et il n'y parviendrait que s'il avait une dose suffisamment élevée de sucre dans le sang.</p>
<p>Qu'on soit bien clair, cela n'était absolument pas une excuse qu'Harry avait fabriquée de toute pièce pour pouvoir avaler cinq pâtisseries sans culpabilité. Définitivement pas.</p>
<p>Le sucre l'aidait à se concentrer, le sucre lui ouvrait les voies de l'inspiration, le sucre révélait son talent d'écrivain.</p>
<p>En somme, il devait tout au sucre. Et non pas à son intelligence ou à son talent. (Et, encore une fois, ce n'étaient pas des excuses.)</p>
<p>Du tout.</p>
<p>Il coinça son double frappuccino caramel avec crème fouettée entre son coude et son torse et prit le plateau contenant les cinq pâtisseries avec ses deux mains. Il n'avait pas pensé à mettre sa boisson dessus - mais ça, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était inattentif ou parce qu'il n'était pas logique c'était... parce qu'il manquait de sucre.</p>
<p>Il se dirigea ensuite à pas lent, prenant bien garde à ne rien laisser tomber, vers la table qu'il avait réquisitionnée. Elle était dans un coin du café, un peu à l'abri des regards. Son ordinateur était déjà ouvert - il ne manquait plus que lui.</p>
<p>Harry posa délicatement le plateau sur la table... puis entreprit de poser sa boisson. Il contempla ensuite son espace de travail.</p>
<p>Magnifique, un <em>chef d'œuvre.</em></p>
<p>Il s'assit, ouvrit le document qui contenait son roman, posa ses doigts sur son clavier et...</p>
<p>Réalisa que, comme la veille, il était coincé.</p>
<p>Contrairement à ce que le barista qui l'avait servi pouvait penser, Harry n'était pas auteur de livres type : "Comment garder la ligne en toutes circonstances" ou "Les romains : des génies. Comment se faire vomir après chaque repas". Non, Harry était un auteur de roman policier et il avait d'ailleurs un succès tout à fait honorable.</p>
<p>Ses deux premiers romans avaient été salués par la critique. Il était encore bien loin d'être une superstar, évidemment, mais si l'on en croyait la qualité de ses premiers ouvrages, tout portait à croire qu'il le serait dans quelques années.</p>
<p>Il soupira puis but une gorgée de sa boisson et se mit au travail. Le plus dur, c'était la première phrase.</p>
<p>Quelques minutes plus tard, il était lancé.</p>
<p>Il passa une heure à rédiger un chapitre. Il avait réussi à se débloquer et s'en félicitait. Sa concentration était admirable : Il n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué si le petit café où il se trouvait s'était fait cambrioler. Ce merveilleux élan s'intensifia… jusqu'à s'arrêter net.</p>
<p>Il était à nouveau coincé. Il se mordit la lèvre, essayant de réfléchir. Le tueur de son roman devait parvenir à cacher un corps. C'était compliqué : Harry avait déjà utilisé plusieurs idées pour les meurtres précédents de son antagoniste.</p>
<p>En plus, il venait de tuer sa victime dans un appartement vide. Son personnage n'avait pas de voiture, il était donc impossible qu'il puisse trouver des bacs d'acides. Il n'avait pas non plus pensé à faire de son tueur un chimiste aguerri. Merde. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir modifier les chapitres précédents pour inclure cette idée.</p>
<p>Ses précédents romans s'étaient plutôt déroulés dans la campagne anglaise. Il avait l'impression qu'il était plus facile d'assassiner quelqu'un dans des villages qu'en plein centre-ville. Peut-être manquait-il juste d'expérience ?</p>
<p>Il y avait forcément une solution.</p>
<p>
  <em>Comment faire disparaître un corps quand on est seul dans un appartement vide ?</em>
</p>
<p>- C'est pour quel genre d'assassinat ?</p>
<p>Harry tourna vivement de la tête. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que quelqu'un s'était assis à la table à côté de lui. Quelqu'un qui, manifestement, avait entendu sa question. Harry n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir parlé à voix haute... S'agissait-il d'un médium ?</p>
<p>Bon, pensa Harry avec résignation, il avait probablement pensé à voix haute.</p>
<p>L'homme à côté de lui semblait être un peu plus âgé qu'Harry. Ce fut la seule chose qui se forma dans son esprit pendant quelques secondes. Parce qu'il était surtout diablement beau. Il ressemblait à une vedette américaine tout droit sortie d'une comédie romantique.</p>
<p>-Euh, il a étranglé sa victime avec un fil de fer, répondit-il après une petite hésitation.</p>
<p>Harry était très facilement impressionnable et avoir l'équivalent d'un top-model lui faire la conversation avait de quoi le rendre mal à l'aise.</p>
<p>L'inconnu prit un air pensif.</p>
<p>-C'est sûr que c'est compliqué, pourquoi a-t-il décidé de tuer sa victime à cet endroit-là ?</p>
<p>Harry se sentit rougir malgré lui. Embarrassé, il commença à pianoter sur son ordinateur :</p>
<p>-Il ... Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'entende crier.</p>
<p>-Donc c'est l'immeuble qui est vide ? ou juste l'appartement ? l'homme, très intéressé, avait tourné ses jambes pour qu'elles fassent face à Harry. Il se pencha ensuite sur lui.</p>
<p>-Juste l'appartement, répondit Harry.</p>
<p>-Personnellement, répondit l'autre en croisant les jambes avec élégance : je pense que ce n'est pas très prudent que de commettre un meurtre directement dans un appartement. Les voisins pourraient l'entendre. Mieux vaut tuer et préparer le corps à un endroit et <em>ensuite</em> le placer ailleurs.</p>
<p>Harry hocha frénétiquement de la tête, prenant des notes de ce que disait l'homme. C'était assez logique, en fait.</p>
<p>L'inconnu reprit ensuite :</p>
<p>-Enfin, il reste à savoir si le meurtrier veut faire connaître son crime au public ou s'il préfère le garder secret. Dans le deuxième cas, l'option sûre reste la forêt.</p>
<p>Harry réfléchit un instant. Son antagoniste était certes un tueur en série, mais ce n'en était pas un qui faisait trop dans la démonstration. En fait, plutôt que de laisser des corps au su et au vu de tous, il se contentait de laisser le pied d'une barbie dans la boîte aux lettres de sa victime – ce qui s'expliquait par un traumatisme dans sa jeunesse. Bref, il avait besoin de faire disparaître le corps fictif de son meurtrier fictif. Problème, difficile de trouver une forêt à Londres lorsque le personnage n'avait pas de voiture.</p>
<p>-Le problème, c'est que l'intrigue est en plein centre-ville à Londres… déclara-t-il en fixant des yeux son ordinateur.</p>
<p>-Je vois…, l'inconnu prit un air pensif : il pourrait le jeter dans la tamise ? Ou découper son corps en plusieurs parties et les mettre dans des poubelles à côté de boucheries ? Le laisser dans un immeuble désaffecté, appeler la police pour leur dire qu'un corps a été enterré à un endroit X et, après que les policiers soient allés voir, enterrer le corps là ?</p>
<p>Harry hocha vivement de la tête et se retint de ne pas claquer des doigts :</p>
<p>-Parfait !</p>
<p>Il releva la tête et sourit à l'homme :</p>
<p>-Merci beaucoup, je sais exactement comment je vais pouvoir m'en sortir.</p>
<p>-J'en déduis que vous êtes écrivain ? à moins que vous ne veniez de commettre un meurtre ?</p>
<p>Il lui sourit étrangement, comme s'il venait de faire une blague dont lui seul connaissait la chute.</p>
<p>-Oui, exactement, répondit Harry en attrapant sa pâtisserie numéro 3. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, et particulièrement pas à Hermione qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de le sermonner sur ses habitudes alimentaires, mais il était possible – envisageable, qu'il ait eu les yeux plus grands que le ventre. J'écris des romans policiers, reprit-il ensuite.</p>
<p>-Intéressant, c'est possible de les acheter en librairie ?</p>
<p>Harry posa avec regret la moitié de la pâtisserie. Il n'en pouvait plus. Enfin – il allait les embarquer avec lui et serait parfaitement heureux de les retrouver plus tard.</p>
<p>-Oui, je crois qu'ils sont dans certaines librairies. Sinon ils existent en format pour les liseuses !</p>
<p>Harry était assez fier d'avoir trouvé un éditeur. Certaines personnes malveillantes de son entourage (son oncle et sa tante) affirmaient à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Harry n'avait pu signer un contrat que parce que sa meilleure amie travaillait dans une maison d'édition. Cette idée avait – au début – terrorisé Harry. Il s'était vite rendu compte que les Dursley disaient ça parce qu'ils ne supportaient pas l'idée qu'Harry puisse avoir le moindre succès.</p>
<p>-Je peux vous demander votre nom ? J'aimerais beaucoup y jeter un œil.</p>
<p>Harry se sentit rougir malgré lui. C'était son <em>métier</em>, rencontrer de nouveaux lecteurs faisait partie du job… Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi il avait à ce point l'impression d'être sous les feux des projecteurs, nu, devant une salle bondée.</p>
<p>-Harry Potter, répondit-il précipitamment. C'était très loin d'une présentation à la James Bond.</p>
<p>-Enchanté, Monsieur Potter. Je m'appelle Tom Riddle.</p>
<p>Et l'inconnu lui tendit la main. Harry la saisit, manquant de faire tomber un stylo qui était posé devant lui. (Pourquoi avait-il un stylo alors qu'il écrivait principalement sur son ordi ? Excellente question : Harry aimait prendre des notes sur le papier, il avait l'impression de retenir les informations plus facilement). La main du dénommé Riddle était extraordinairement grande. Harry se fit la réflexion que la sienne disparaissait presque totalement dans celle de l'autre. Peut-être était-il pianiste – en tout cas il en avait les doigts.</p>
<p>-Votre nom m'est familier mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lire ce que vous avez fait, reprit Tom Riddle, gardant la main d'Harry un peu trop longtemps dans la sienne.</p>
<p>-C'est normal ! je n'ai publié que deux livres pour l'instant, s'empressa d'expliquer Harry.</p>
<p>-C'est déjà beaucoup, le rassura Riddle.</p>
<p>Harry lui sourit et, sans qu'il ne puisse réellement expliquer pourquoi, il rassembla ses affaires, et salua l'inconnu avant d'aller demander un carton de takeaway pour les deux pâtisseries et demie restantes.</p>
<p>Si Harry avait été un peu plus doué en introspection – ce qu'il n'était manifestement pas… Il s'y refusait catégoriquement depuis ses quinze ans – il réussirait à mettre un terme sur le sentiment de malaise qui l'avait saisi. C'était de la simple attraction. Mais Harry préférait largement se dire que le type lui avait paru un peu bizarre à lui rendre service, lui serrer la main et le fixer intensément.</p>
<p>Il sortit donc du café, fit quelques pas dans la rue et se maudit pour son comportement. Le type avait réellement dû se demander quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Il était parti d'une manière réellement trop abrupte. Il eut presque envie de faire volteface pour aller s'excuser ou reprendre leur conversation mais il réalisa que ce serait encore <em>plus bizarre</em> que la manière dont il avait écourté leur conversation.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry passa la majeure partie de son après-midi à flâner dans le centre-ville de Londres. Il avait une lecture prochainement et il savait qu'il devait se trouver une tenue appropriée. Son agent lui avait expliqué en long et en large qu'il était très important qu'il ait un « look » particulier et personnel et qu'il devrait ensuite s'y tenir. Inutile de dire que toutes les idées d'Harry avaient été rejetées catégoriquement (il avait d'abord suggéré se déguiser en Jedi, puis en hobbit – arguant que c'était pas un look si <em>original</em> et que personne ne trouverait ça bizarre – et finalement -agacé par le côté marketing de l'affaire - avait demandé s'il pouvait se ramener en sous-vêtement.)</p>
<p>Bref, la tentative de faire de lui une « marque de fabrique » s'était très largement soldée par un échec pour l'instant. Pour sa première apparition publique, Harry s'était forcé à enfiler un costume trois-pièces – que son agent avait évidemment choisi pour lui. Il avait été horriblement inconfortable pendant toute la durée de la remise des prix. Il y avait d'ailleurs une vidéo YouTube qui le montrait en train d'essayer discrètement de desserrer sa ceinture. Pas le moment le plus brillant de sa carrière.</p>
<p>Enfin bon, il avait passé la majeure partie de son après-midi, donc, à essayer désespérément de trouver quelque chose à se mettre. C'est-à-dire qu'il était passé devant beaucoup de magasins de vêtement, avait contemplé la devanture avec un air particulièrement inspiré puis avait continué sa route. Harry était très doué pour faire des kilomètres à pied sans éprouver la moindre fatigue.</p>
<p>La journée arrivait à son terme. Les rues étaient noires de monde, les travailleurs quittaient leurs bureaux pour rentrer chez eux. La devanture d'un magasin arrêta Harry. Il s'agissait d'une librairie. Saisi par une inspiration bien plus prononcée que pour les magasins de vêtements, il décida d'aller y faire un tour.</p>
<p>Quelques jours plus tôt, Hermione lui avait conseillé un nouveau livre et elle l'avait tellement bien vendu qu'Harry s'était tout de suite dit qu'il allait l'acheter. Comme tout lecteur londonien de son âge, il appréciait particulièrement les librairies indépendantes. Elles avaient un cachet particulier et il s'y sentait tout de suite à l'aise.</p>
<p>Il salua d'un signe de tête la personne qui tenait la caisse. Il remarqua immédiatement que les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient écarquillés presque comiquement. Elle venait sûrement de le reconnaître. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent du tout, heureusement, mais il commençait à se faire connaître dans le monde de l'écriture. Et les libraires – qui étaient obligés de suivre les nouvelles tendances – avaient tendance à le reconnaitre.</p>
<p>Il se dirigea à pas rapide vers la section fiction espérant secrètement échapper aux griffes de la vendeuse. Une fois, il s'était retrouvé à devoir signer les dix exemplaires que la librairie possédait de ses livres. Le but de sa quête était un roman de science-fiction policier. Il ne savait pas dans quelle catégorie il serait classé et se dirigea donc d'abord vers la section de science-fiction. Le genre l'intéressait passablement parce qu'il avait envie depuis quelques temps d'écrire un roman policier qui se déroulerait à l'aube du vingtième siècle. Le mélange des genres pourrait donc lui donner quelques tuyaux.</p>
<p>Il s'arrêta devant les rangées de livre. Merde. Il ne se souvenait ni de l'auteur ni du titre du livre. Il supposait que la vendeuse ne serait pas très enchantée de le voir débarquer pour l'aider alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il cherchait.</p>
<p>Il soupira et décida de se rendre du côté des romans policiers. Peut-être aurait-il plus de succès s'il essayait de trouver quelque chose là.</p>
<p>Il s'enfonça plus loin dans la libraire (plus grande qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord) suivant distraitement les panneaux qui indiquaient les sections. Finalement, tourna au détour d'un rayon et – s'arrêta net.</p>
<p>Il y avait déjà quelqu'un face aux étagères. La personne en question se retourna – elle tenait un de ses propres livres entre les mains.</p>
<p>-Quel hasard, Monsieur Potter. déclara Tom Riddle.</p>
<p>Très bizarrement, Harry eut une nouvelle fois envie de détaler. Une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas.</p>
<p>-Re-bonjour, Monsieur Riddle, déclara-t-il donc en s'approchant.</p>
<p>Il avait l'impression que ses jambes pesaient plus lourd que trois immeubles. Ce qui était, admettons-le, extraordinairement lourd.</p>
<p>L'autre homme lui adressa un petit sourire et lui montra la couverture du livre qu'il tenait entre les mains.</p>
<p>
  <em>L'embaumeur de Mayfair.</em>
</p>
<p>Son premier roman.</p>
<p>-Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais rencontré une célébrité, plaisanta Riddle.</p>
<p>Et c'était effectivement une blague car Harry était encore loin d'être célèbre. Il sourit et répondit :</p>
<p>-C'est parce que je suis très doué pour passer incognito.</p>
<p>-Pas sûr que je qualifierais « d'incognito » quelqu'un qui se demande comment se débarrasser d'un corps dans un espace public mais bon….</p>
<p>-Il me semble avoir lu quelque part qu'il n'y a pas de meilleure cachette que quelque chose qui est à la vue de tous.</p>
<p>Tom Riddle acquiesça, amusé, et tourna son livre pour lire le quatrième de couverture :</p>
<p>-En tout cas, ça m'a l'air plutôt intéressant. <em>L'embaumeur de Mayfair…</em>Vous avez des affinités particulières pour l'Egypte ?</p>
<p>La couverture du livre représentait le fameux buste de Toutankhamon.</p>
<p>Si Harry avait des affinités particulières pour l'Egypte… Ah, vaste question. Harry était fasciné, passionné, enthousiasmé par tout ce qui avait trait à l'Egypte antique. Pour écrire ce roman, il s'était même incrusté dans des cours universitaires sur le sujet. Son film préféré, quand il était enfant, était évidemment <em>La momie </em>(incroyable classique selon lui mais qui n'était pas un avis partagé par la plupart de ses amis). À chacun de ses anniversaires, quand ses parents étaient encore en vie – il leur avait demandé d'aller au British Museum où il pouvait passer des heures à regarder les statues et les momies. C'est pourquoi il répondit avec assurance :</p>
<p>-On peut dire ça.</p>
<p>-Moi aussi, j'ai toujours été fasciné par les momies. Surtout la manière dont elles étaient fabriquées. De se dire que des hommes ayant vécu des milliers d'années avant nous étaient capables de telles prouesses post-mortem… !</p>
<p>L'air de Riddle était devenu beaucoup plus enflammé. Comme si – effectivement – réussir à faire sortir le cerveau d'un homme par son nez était la prouesse la plus incroyable de l'Histoire.</p>
<p>En tout cas, Harry était parfaitement d'accord :</p>
<p>-Oui ! Et qu'ils arrivaient à faire ça à des crocodiles aussi ! C'est dingue…, il prit un air pensif : parce que leur nez ? Museau ? est quand même vraiment super long…</p>
<p>Riddle hocha de la tête, l'air tout aussi enthousiaste que lui. Harry espérait que le livre lui plairait parce qu'il y avait mis toute sa passion pour l'Egypte antique.</p>
<p>Il tourna la tête pour regarder les autres livres que la librairie proposait. Il reconnut immédiatement les livres policiers qui avaient bercés son enfance et son adolescence.</p>
<p>Il sentit le regard de Tom Riddle sur lui et il décida de s'excuser pour la façon un peu cavalière dont il lui avait faussé compagnie plus tôt dans la journée. C'était quand même fou qu'ils se retrouvent ensuite dans la même librairie !</p>
<p>-D'ailleurs je tenais à m'excuser pour avant : je suis désolé d'être parti précipitamment, j'avais un rendez-vous avec mon éditrice, mentit Harry.</p>
<p>En même temps, l'idée de dire la vérité lui semblait complètement farfelue : oui alors je suis parti parce que je me sentais mal à l'aise – d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas exactement pourquoi – après tout vous étiez tout à fait charmant mais bon j'ai paniqué. Merci et au plaisir !</p>
<p>Riddle sembla surpris par ses excuses. Peut-être qu'Harry, et c'était assez caractéristique de son comportement, il fallait bien l'admettre, venait de s'inventer un truc de A à Z, que son départ n'avait rien eu de bizarre et qu'au final, ils n'étaient que deux adultes ayant une charmante conversation n'engageant rien de particulier. Cette pensée là était bizarre aussi, évidemment que leur conversation n'engageait à rien – AHHH pensa Harry avec éloquence.</p>
<p>-Mais je vous en prie, est-ce que je vous dois aussi des excuses pour avoir interrompu votre inspiration ?</p>
<p>Harry, malgré lui, laissa échapper un rire :</p>
<p>-Au contraire ! Vos conseils m'ont carrément inspiré !</p>
<p>-Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, répondit Riddle dans un sourire.</p>
<p>Harry lui rendit son sourire avec hésitation. Un silence un peu inconfortable s'étira, durant lequel Harry en profita pour contempler l'étagère.</p>
<p>Elle n'était pas particulièrement fascinante, bien sûr. Mais il sentait toujours le regard de l'autre homme ce qui était un peu embarrassant.</p>
<p>-Pour en revenir à l'Egypte, vous avez vu, je suppose, que le British Museum organise une soirée spéciale ?</p>
<p>Harry quitta immédiatement sa contemplation :</p>
<p>-Oui ! Vous allez y aller ? demanda-t-il avec énergie.</p>
<p>Hermione l'accompagnait parfois pour ce genre d'événements, elle avait une telle curiosité qu'elle se laissait traîner dans beaucoup de traquenards. Enfin, c'était elle qui les qualifiait de traquenards parce qu'Harry trouvait toujours que c'était passionnant et qu'on ne visitait jamais assez de musées ou de galeries dans une vie.</p>
<p>Riddle hocha de la tête :</p>
<p>-Bien entendu, je ne rate jamais les soirées du British Museum.</p>
<p>-C'est étrange qu'on ne se soit jamais croisés alors… parce que moi aussi, plaisanta Harry.</p>
<p>Il y avait toujours des centaines de personnes et il était très facile d'y passer inaperçu. Parce qu'Harry avait quand même l'intuition qu'il aurait remarqué Riddle dans n'importe quelles circonstances : il était difficile de ne pas être estomaqué par son physique.</p>
<p>-En effet. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer M. Potter. Je me réjouis de lire, il leva la main dans laquelle il tenait son livre : votre œuvre. Je suppose qu'on se croisera au Musée.</p>
<p>Harry hocha bêtement de la tête, fit un signe de la main qui lui parût tout sauf naturel au point d'être presque gênant et se remit à la recherche du fameux livre.</p>
<p>Qu'il ne trouva évidemment pas.</p>
<hr/>
<p>La soirée du British Museum aurait lieu le vendredi. Il lui restait donc trois jours avant de s'y rendre. Harry se réjouissait étrangement d'y aller. Alors bien sûr, aller dans un musée de nuit était toujours quelque chose qu'il adorait faire. Ses parents avaient aussi été des amateurs d'événements du genre et Harry éprouvait toujours une certaine nostalgie lorsqu'il s'y rendait.</p>
<p>Mais… Cette fois, il était encore plus enthousiaste que d'habitude. Était-ce dû à un certain individu qu'il avait rencontré dans un café – sûrement pas.</p>
<p>Harry avait beaucoup d'amis et il n'avait aucune raison d'en chercher activement des nouveaux. D'ailleurs il avait tellement d'amis qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait l'impression que tous ses soirs étaient occupés et qu'il n'avait jamais du temps pour écrire.</p>
<p>À part, évidemment, toutes les heures de la journée.</p>
<p>Harry était tout de même d'une mauvaise foi assez impressionnante. Car certes il avait des amis, mais n'était réellement pas sollicité tous les soirs. C'était juste qu'effectivement, il avait quelque chose de prévu ce soir-là.</p>
<p>Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas Hermione qu'il allait rejoindre. Il la côtoyait plus que tous ses autres amis : notamment parce qu'ils travaillaient beaucoup ensemble.</p>
<p>Non, il avait rendez-vous ce soir là avec une grande partie de la famille Weasley pour aller…voir un match de foot dans un pub.</p>
<p>Y avait-il quelque chose de plus anglais que de se retrouver un mardi soir dans un pub pour voir un match de foot ?</p>
<p>Bon, il y avait aussi l'activité qui consistait à boire du thé en se plaignant des gens. Ça aussi, c'était très anglais, mais c'était un passe-temps qu'Harry n'appréciait pas particulièrement.</p>
<p>Par contre, le football, c'était une autre paire de manches. Il en avait fait lorsqu'il était encore à l'école et avait même été plutôt doué. Il s'était toujours dit que s'il n'était pas écrivain, il serait joueur de foot. Comme quoi, Harry avait toujours privilégié les carrières difficiles.</p>
<p>Son meilleur ami, Ron, partageait évidemment cette passion. Mais s'il avait hâte de passer du temps avec lui – et à plus forte raison avec une bière devant un match – il avait presque plus envie de voir Ginny Weasley, sa sœur. Ginny était une footballeuse professionnelle et était rarement à Londres. Elle voyageait beaucoup, évidemment, et passait en plus beaucoup de temps à promouvoir l'aspect féminin du sport.</p>
<p>Ça faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue et s'il était moins proche d'elle qu'il ne l'était d'Hermione… Il l'appréciait quand même énormément.</p>
<p>Muni de son portable, de son portefeuille et d'une motivation phénoménale, Harry se pressa donc dans la rue.</p>
<p>Il avait évidemment exagéré sur bien des points, parce c'était la seule chose prévue de la semaine avant vendredi où il irait au British Museum.</p>
<p>Il prit le métro et se rendit dans le quartier où ils avaient décidé de se retrouver. C'était assez loin de chez lui – ce qui n'était pas surprenant du tout.</p>
<p>Tous les bars de son quartiers, à Westminster, étaient absolument hors de prix. C'était logique évidemment – mais ses amis ne pouvaient pas se permettre de boire des bières importées à plus de 10 pounds la bouteille. D'ailleurs, Harry ne pouvait pas se le permettre non plus, dans un sens. Il avait hérité de l'appartement et de la fortune de ses parents à leur décès. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que l'argent avait une capacité proprement étonnante à <em>fondre.</em> Ses livres se vendaient bien, certes, mais pas à ce point. Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin de payer un loyer.</p>
<p>Le métro était bondé. Harry aurait dû s'y attendre : les deux équipes qui s'affrontaient ce soir là étaient très populaires. Harry voyait distinctement les couleurs de l'équipe favorite des londoniens sur tous les passagers.</p>
<p>Il avait oublié son écharpe. Ce n'était pas grave : connaissant Ron, il en aurait sûrement une à lui prêter.</p>
<p>Il descendit plutôt tôt que la majorité des autres supporters. Sûrement allaient-ils dans un quartier plus reculé mais très populaire pour les pubs et l'ambiance les soirs de match. Ron et sa famille le préféraient d'habitude mais – apparemment – Ginny avait envie d'être dans une ambiance plus calme. Prestement il remonta les marches menant à la sortie du métro, se félicitant d'être à l'heure.</p>
<p>Il trouva vite le pub en question : Ron lui en avait souvent parlé. Il entra et chercha du regard ses amis. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes rassemblées autour des différentes tables. Les discussions, animées, émanaient de tous les coins de l'établissement.</p>
<p>Il fit quelques pas : trouver ses amis n'était normalement pas difficile, il suffisait de trouver cinq roux réunis. La couleur n'était pas très rare en Angleterre, certes, mais de voir cinq personnes réunies comme s'il s'agissait d'une convention « spéciale roux » avait au moins le mérite d'attirer l'œil.</p>
<p>Il les trouva. Ils étaient autour d'une table, leur discussion animée. Harry pouvait l'entendre de là où il se tenait. Entourée par la famille Weasley (Ron, Ginny, Fred, George et Bill) se tenait une sixième personne – blonde.</p>
<p>Harry s'approcha de la table et leva la main en guise de salutation. Ginny lui sauta pratiquement dessus – pas étonnant. Il lui rendit son étreinte et regarda d'un air penaud les autres membres de sa famille qui avaient tous faits divers gestes dans sa direction. Ils n'avaient pas été assez rapides et Ginny leur avait brûlé la priorité.</p>
<p>-Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il une fois que Ginny l'eut relâché.</p>
<p>Ron leva un pouce dans sa direction – sa bouche étant occupée à ingérer une gorgée de bière. Fred et George allaient répondre plus en détail à sa question – apparemment - mais Ginny les coupa :</p>
<p>-Harry, voilà Luna !</p>
<p>Harry tourna la tête vers la jeune femme blonde qu'il avait tout de suite aperçu. Elle semblait avoir plus ou moins le même âge qu'eux. Son visage était presque banal mais la taille et la couleur de ses yeux rendaient l'ensemble absolument captivant. Comme si elle avait des propriétés qui la rendaient presque…<em>autre.</em> Et son style vestimentaire était pour le moins particulier : Elle portait une salopette rose sur un t-shirt jaune et… avait des <em>radis</em> ( ?!) en guise de boucle d'oreilles.</p>
<p>Harry lui tendit amicalement la main. Ginny ne faisait pas partie des gens (Hem hem Hermione) qui tentaient désespérément de lui trouver une petite amie. Il se sentait donc suffisamment en sécurité pour ne pas avoir l'impression qu'il s'agissait-là d'un guet-apens à peine dissimulé.</p>
<p>-Salut Luna, je suis Harry ! déclara-t-il avec bonne humeur.</p>
<p>Elle serra sa main – un peu trop légèrement pour que ça soit tout à fait agréable et le salua d'un signe de tête. Elle semblait le regarder… sans le voir. C'était une impression très étrange. Comme si, au lieu de se contenter des traits de son visage, elle sondait le fin fond de son être.</p>
<p>Ginny passa un bras autour du cou d'Harry et lui « chuchota » (il s'agissait de Ginny… C'était difficile d'imaginer qu'elle puisse parler doucement ou faire preuve de retenue) à l'oreille d'un air conspirateur :</p>
<p>-C'est ma copine.</p>
<p>La première réaction d'Harry fut de grimacer. Ce qui était une réaction somme toute assez normale lorsque quelqu'un vous hurle dans l'oreille. La deuxième fut le choc – normal – d'une telle révélation.</p>
<p>-Quoi ?</p>
<p>Ginny avait passé environ cinq ans à le suivre partout et à lui écrire des poèmes (qu'il avait évidemment gardés) et l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir une copine au lieu d'un copain lui parût incongru pendant une ou deux secondes.</p>
<p>Il remarqua l'air absolument ravi des deux femmes et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire :</p>
<p>-Bien joué, ajouta-t-il à Ginny en essayant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux (ce qu'elle détestait, évidemment, raison pour laquelle Harry ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de le faire – surtout devant sa petite-amie) : tu as toujours eu bon goût !</p>
<p>Ginny éclata de rire et s'écarta de lui pour aller embrasser avec affection la dénommée Luna.</p>
<p>Harry ne put se retenir de remarquer qu'absolument aucun de ses frères ne semblait trouver la situation étrange.</p>
<p>Il ne put s'empêcher, bêtement bien sûr, c'était une pensée idiote – le genre de pensée qui n'avait strictement aucun sens et aucun encrage dans la réalité – Enfin elle était tellement ridicule qu'Harry n'avait même pas envie de s'attarder dessus.</p>
<p>Il le fit quand même. Il se demanda quelle serait la réaction de ses amis s'il se ramenait avec un type. Évidemment, il n'avait personne en particulier en tête – loin de là. Il n'avait jamais pensé à un homme de cette manière ha ha ! Quelle bonne blague, il n'avait eu que des petites-amies, des relations plus ou moins longues mais – <em>Cédric Diggory, </em>lui souffla une voix particulièrement malveillante.</p>
<p>Alors qu'on soit bien clair, Harry Potter n'avait jamais fantasmé sur Cédric Diggory. Il avait juste été … amoureux de sa copine à lui et l'avait observé dans le but de le remplacer un jour.</p>
<p>C'était tout.</p>
<p>Il attrapa un verre de bière – pas le sien – et avala une énorme gorgée avant de faire claquer le verre contre la table.</p>
<p>Ron lui lança un regard curieux.</p>
<p>Harry ne comprit pas de tout de suite que Ron pensait qu'il était triste que Ginny ait trouvé quelqu'un, que Harry venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait toujours passionnément aimé la rousse mais qu'il ne s'en rendait compte que trop tard.</p>
<p>S'en suivit une conversation assez poignante mais très gênante dans les toilettes des hommes où Ron essaya de consoler Harry qui n'avait absolument pas besoin d'être consolé, plutôt besoin d'être rassuré quant à son orientation sexuelle. Avoir son meilleur ami essayer de l'enlacer dans des toilettes n'était donc pas très utile.</p>
<p>Il avait ensuite essayé sans succès (parce que sans réelle conviction) de draguer une jeune femme qui était assise au bar mais – après avoir remarqué qu'il avait finalement carrément une chance – il avait fini par détaler comme un lapin.</p>
<p>Rentré chez lui, bien des heures plus tard, il passerait la majeure partie de la nuit à contempler sa table basse en se demandant <em>quel était son putain de problème.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la cour du British Museum. Par petits groupes, ils flânaient parmi les colonnes qui soutenaient l'entrée du bâtiment. Harry pressa le pas et s'intégra dans la file qui – de toute évidence – faisait la queue pour entrer. Il y avait toujours énormément de monde pour les événements et Harry s'était déjà fait refouler parce qu'il était arrivé trop tard et que la capacité maximale du musée avait été atteinte.</p>
<p>Ça n'arriverait pas deux fois.</p>
<p>Harry tira sur sa chemise avec gêne. Il avait fait un effort pour s'habiller : ça avait été un principe de sa mère. Il fallait montrer du respect aux objets qui nous précédaient de milliers d'années et qui nous survivraient. En plus, on ne savait jamais sur qui on pouvait tomber lors de ces expositions. Bien entendu, il faisait là référence aux diverses personnalités londoniennes qui avaient du plaisir à venir écouter des conférences et assister à un vernissage. Pas du tout à l'homme qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt. D'ailleurs il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom. Tim ? Tim quelque chose – ah définitivement il ne s'en rappelait plus, pensa-t-il avec obstination alors même que le véritable nom de l'individu lui était apparu instantanément.</p>
<p>Cette amnésie était préoccupante puisqu'il avait réussi à googler l'inconnu deux jours plus tôt. Il n'était tombé que sur un profil Linkedin. Harry aurait préféré tomber sur un réseau social plus … privé parce que Linkedin ne donnait qu'une image faussée des gens. Il en savait quelque chose, le sien était tout sauf représentatif de la réalité. Bref - ce n'était pas du tout <em>TIM</em> qu'il cherchait dans la foule mais un éditeur ou un mécène à qui il pourrait se présenter.</p>
<p>Hermione était toujours utile dans ce genre de cas parce qu'elle connaissait tout le monde (même si ce n'était pas forcément réciproque). À croire qu'elle avait un fichier dans lequel elle avait relevé le nom de toutes les personnes influentes de la capitale.</p>
<p>Harry passa docilement devant le garde. Il ne portait pas de sac et n'eut donc pas à le présenter avant de pouvoir pénétrer dans l'enceinte du musée.</p>
<p>Les quelques personnes qui traînaient encore devant l'entrée donnaient une impression résolument trompeuse : le musée était plein à craquer.</p>
<p>Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule. Le hall du british muséum était gigantesque. D'habitude, il lui donnait l'impression d'être minuscule. Mais il y avait là un tel nombre de personne que le plafond de verre semblait plus bas que d'habitude. Le bruit des conversations résonnait et lui semblait assez oppressant.</p>
<p>Harry, agacé de voir toutes ces personnes debout et peu pressée d'aller s'asseoir, décida d'aller trouver une place lui-même. Il savait très bien que certains d'entre eux avaient le privilège d'avoir des places réservées. Ça n'était pas son cas.</p>
<p>Les sièges étaient disposés de l'autre côté de la rotonde principale. Harry devait donc en faire le tour avant d'arriver à l'endroit où il pourrait prendre place. Il regardait autour de lui, cherchant inconsciemment une figure familière.</p>
<p>Il n'en trouva aucune. Déçu malgré lui (bien qu'il n'apposerait <em>jamais</em> cet adjectif à ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là) il s'assit sur l'une des dernières chaises libres disponibles.</p>
<p>Il soupira, regarda sa montre et croisa des doigts. La conférence ne commencerait pas avant trente minutes. En réalité, elle ne commencerait pas avant quarante-cinq minutes, le temps que les retardataires soient tous installés. L'idée qui lui avait paru géniale en début de soirée – c'est-à-dire de ne pas emporter de sac – lui parût carrément moins bonne. Il n'avait pas de livre pour s'occuper, pas de quoi écrire pour avancer dans son roman (où pour noter des idées) …</p>
<p>Il sortit son téléphone en rechignant et consulta les divers réseaux sociaux sur lesquels Hermione l'avait obligé de s'inscrire. Étonnamment, il s'était pris au jeu et ce qui lui avait paru être une horrible corvée au début était maintenant quelque chose qu'il faisait de bon cœur. Il faudrait qu'il poste une photo de sa soirée : c'était une bonne chose si ses lecteurs le trouvaient cultivé. Surtout avec son roman lié à l'Egypte, pouvoir prouver que c'était réellement un sujet qui l'intéressait et pas simplement une lubie serait une excellente chose.</p>
<p>Mais il se voyait mal prendre une photo de là où il était assis. La meilleure chose à faire serait de prendre une photo de l'entrée du British Museum une fois qu'il en sortirait. En plus, il n'était pas sûr que les photos soient autorisées et il n'avait pas très envie de se faire engueuler publiquement.</p>
<p>Un couple de personne âgée prit place à côté de lui. Il était entre deux couples. Apparemment, c'était une sortie assez prisée pour les rendez-vous amoureux. Il étudia les gens autour de lui. Pas de trace du fameux type qu'il avait rencontré le week-end précédent.</p>
<p>Peut-être avait-il eu un empêchement.</p>
<p>Cette idée lui donna presque envie de se relever et de quitter la conférence. C'était complètement stupide il n'était pas venu pour ce mec, il serait venu de toute façon alors –</p>
<p>Il se releva. Se retourna et se retrouva presque nez-à-nez avec Tim qui avait apparemment l'intention de s'asseoir derrière lui.</p>
<p>Harry se sentit raidir. Il adressa un sourire qu'il voulait amical à l'autre homme et – comme si le bon sens avait définitivement quitté son corps en entier – sortit de sa rangée de siège (en dérangeant au passage six personnes qui s'étaient assises). Il n'avait qu'à aller aux toilettes et revenir d'un air digne.</p>
<p>Bon sang, la conférence allait forcément commencer bientôt. Il serait le dernier crétin à arriver. Oh non. Pensa-t-il avec horreur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?</p>
<p>D'un pas vif il alla effectivement dans les toilettes et s'enferma dans l'une des cabines. Il n'avait évidemment pas besoin du tout d'y aller. Il inspira et expira. Combien de temps prenait-il habituellement lorsqu'il se rendait dans ces lieux ? Est-ce que s'il retournait maintenant s'asseoir ce serait bizarre ? Il contempla ses options une seconde de plus et sortit de la cabine.</p>
<p>Il décida de se laver les mains pour parfaire l'illusion (Harry aurait pu être un criminel s'il en avait ressenti l'envie) et retourna trouver sa place.</p>
<p>Evidemment, les lumières du hall avaient baissées en intensité. La conférence était sur le point de commencer. Il pressa le pas, essayant toutefois de garder un air tout à fait flegmatique et trouva l'endroit où il s'était assis. Il y avait une veste à sa place. Quelqu'un d'autre avait profité de son absence pour la lui voler.</p>
<p>Scandalisé, il regard à tour de rôle ses anciens voisins. Ni le couple de personnes âgées ni celui plus jeune n'avait indiqué au malotru que la place était prise ?</p>
<p>Il croisa le regard de Tim.</p>
<p>Tim qui lui adressa un signe de tête et enleva sa veste. Ah, Harry comprit soudainement : l'autre garçon lui avait réservé sa place. Ce n'était… Pas ce qu'il avait compris.</p>
<p>Il s'avança, carrément plus content – dérangea une nouvelle fois toutes les personnes devant qui il devait passer – et s'assit avec beaucoup d'élégance.</p>
<p>Il sentit qu'on lui tapait doucement l'épaule. Il se retourna légèrement. L'autre homme était entièrement penché en avant et lui chuchota presque au creux de son oreille :</p>
<p>-Je suis très heureux de vous voir, Monsieur Potter.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry aurait très certainement pu (dans d'autres circonstances) passer une excellente conférence. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait l'occasion de voir un Egyptologue parler de sa dernière trouvaille. Et quelle trouvaille ! Existait-il sur cette planète objet plus passionnant qu'un dé à coudre antique ? Harry était persuadé que non. C'était la chose la plus fascinante qu'on lui ait jamais montré. Et le PowerPoint de 250 slides sur le sujet ? Ah ! Un chef d'œuvre de concision, de magnificence … honnêtement jamais Harry n'avait eu le privilège de vivre un moment pareil.</p>
<p>Et pourtant, étrangement, il lui fut tout simplement impossible de se concentrer sur ce qu'il écoutait. Il essayait pourtant avec toute la bonne volonté du monde de s'intéresser à ce dé à coudre mais… cela se révéla être une tâche proprement impossible.</p>
<p>À vrai dire, il était surtout concentré sur un certain nombre de trucs absurdes. Se tenait-il assez droit ? avait-il l'air suffisamment décontracté ? Est-ce que la manière dont il regardait la conférence était bizarre ?</p>
<p>Il avait même l'impression que sa manière de respirer était ridicule. Et la manière dont l'autre type lui avait chuchoté des trucs à l'oreille… ça n'avait rien de normal est-ce qu'il ferait ça à Ron ? Est-ce qu'il tapoterait sur son épaule pour lui <em>chuchoter </em>quelque chose ?</p>
<p>Non.</p>
<p>La réponse était claire et limpide. Non, il ne ferait certainement pas ça. Ce serait carrément bizarre. D'accord. D'accord – chaque être humain avait ses spécificités, peut être que Tim aimait susurrer des – Non. Harry allait arrêter de paniquer, le mec n'avait rien « susurré » dans son oreille. Il maudit son cerveau d'avoir choisi un terme pareil.</p>
<p><em>Je suis très heureux de vous voir</em>.</p>
<p>Est-ce qu'il sous-entendait quelque chose ? Est-ce que cette phrase avait un sens particulier ? Ou est-ce qu'il était complètement en train de s'inventer une histoire qui n'avait aucun fondement réel ?</p>
<p>Bon, ça ne servait à rien de se poser mille questions. Voilà la conclusion à laquelle Harry arrivait invariablement. Il essayait ensuite d'écouter ce que racontait l'Egyptologue. Tout ça pour se remettre à penser ensuite au type assis derrière lui.</p>
<p>Harry ne savait même pas s'il avait hâte (ou si au contraire il craignait) la fin de la conférence.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Fin qui arriva fatalement, ponctuée par les applaudissements des centaines de spectateurs. Harry, qui n'avait rien écouté, fit de même.</p>
<p>Regardons les faits, pensa-t-il. Je me suis bien habillé (parce que c'était une tradition familiale), j'avais très envie d'y aller (parce que c'était une conférence sur l'Egypte), je n'ai rien écouté (parce qu'un inconnu me drague). Il n'y avait rien de bizarre.</p>
<p>Il y avait tout de bizarre. Il s'était bien habillé parce qu'il avait <em>espéré </em>croiser Tom Riddle (il avait décidé d'admettre qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de son nom), il avait eu envie d'y aller parce qu'il avait espéré croiser Tom Riddle, il n'avait rien écouté parce que Tom Riddle était assis derrière lui.</p>
<p>C'était une première.</p>
<p>Avoir une crise existentielle à 22 ans, c'était ridicule. En même temps, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se relevait et qu'il se tournait vers l'autre homme, <em>qui</em> n'aurait <em>pas</em> une crise existentielle face à ce mec. Riddle portait à nouveau des habits extraordinairement bien coupé qui mettaient en valeur … son physique. Harry se sentait terriblement quelconque. Peut-être avait-il tout mal interprété.</p>
<p>Ce serait assez typique. Il interprétait souvent assez mal ce que les gens attendaient de lui… Sauf que c'était d'habitude <em>dans l'autre sens</em>. Ah ? Cette fille qui m'a proposé un cinéma s'attendait à ce que ce soit un « date » en bonne et due forme ? Ah ce mec qui me propose de me montrer sa bibliothèque à une autre idée en tête ?</p>
<p>Il était quand même assez naïf, il le réalisait, et franchement il ne serait pas étonné de découvrir que Tom Riddle n'avait, en fait, pas d'autres intentions que de passer un moment agréable en sa compagnie.</p>
<p>-Vous avez l'intention de visiter la collection ? lui demanda d'ailleurs l'objet de ses pensées.</p>
<p>-Oui, répondit simplement Harry.</p>
<p>Le musée serait exceptionnellement ouvert jusqu'à minuit.</p>
<p>-Je peux vous accompagner ?</p>
<p>Harry hocha de la tête, essayant de calmer son appréhension. Sois cool, sois cool, sois cool, se supplia-t-il.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ils constatèrent bien vite que la majorité des autres auditeurs avaient précisément la même idée qu'eux. Puisque la conférence avait été sur l'Egypte, seule cette partie-là du musée était ouverte. Le monde qui se pressait entre les vitres était donc vertigineux. Harry lança un regard agacé à un homme qui venait de le pousser sans ménagement pour regarder le contenu d'une vitrine. En plus, c'était sa favorite : il y avait toutes les momies d'animaux.</p>
<p>C'était fou comme l'être humain avait ce désir incontrôlable de contempler la mort. Tout le monde se fichait des <em>dés à coudre</em>, tout le monde voulait voir les chats préservés depuis quatre mille ans.</p>
<p>Une autre personne le poussa à sa gauche. Bon Dieu, il détestait la foule et il détestait encore plus être touché de part et d'autre. Il se sentait prisonnier, comme si la foule était un mur qui au fur et à mesure de son avancée, l'étouffait.</p>
<p>Riddle dû remarquer son inconfort.</p>
<p>-Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on s'éloigne ? demanda-t-il.</p>
<p>Harry se tourna pour lui faire face. Il s'était tenu dans son dos, ce qui était assez logique au vu de sa taille. Plus grand qu'Harry, il pouvait regarder par-dessus sa tête pour voir le contenu l'exposition.</p>
<p>Il voulut répondre que non (après tout il venait de patienter dix minutes pour voir les momies, il n'allait pas y renoncer parce que des impolis ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de faire passer leur plaisir avant ceux des autres) mais une énième personne s'appuya contre lui et il ne put retenir une grimace.</p>
<p>D'un geste tout à fait naturel, Riddle attrapa son bras, le fit passer devant lui et appuya une main sur son dos. Il le poussa ensuite légèrement, l'éloignant de la vitrine.</p>
<p>-Mais… les chats, marmonna Harry avec désespoir alors que la poigne de Riddle se raffermissait sur son bras.</p>
<p>Il lança un regard triste à la vitrine, déjà obscurcie de monde.</p>
<p>-Rien ne nous empêche de revenir demain, répondit doucement Riddle.</p>
<p>Harry fut mené jusqu'à un banc où personne n'était assis et l'autre homme le contempla les sourcils froncés.</p>
<p>-Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air bien.</p>
<p>Effectivement, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir terriblement chaud. Des gouttes de sueurs avaient perlé sur son front et il ne sentait plus ses jambes.</p>
<p>-Je n'aime pas la foule, répondit-il d'un air désolé.</p>
<p>Riddle lui sourit – c'était un sourire étonnamment chaleureux qui détonnait avec son beau visage. Comme si celui-ci n'avait été taillé que pour avoir un air majestueux et sérieux.</p>
<p>-Je reviens, déclara Riddle avant de s'éloigner à pas vif.</p>
<p>Harry grogna : il ne manquait plus que ça. Il avait été tellement enthousiasmé à l'idée de visiter la partie Egyptienne avec Riddle qu'il n'avait pas pensé … qu'effectivement, la foule avait un caractère anxiogène qu'il avait parfois du mal à gérer.</p>
<p>Faire une chute de tension… Le truc le plus sexy du monde. Pensa-t-il avec ironie. À moins, évidemment, que Riddle ne soit un psychopathe qui appréciait se trouver face à des proies sans défense.</p>
<p>L'idée, complètement <em>absurde, </em>le fit sourire.</p>
<p>Quelques minutes plus tard, l'autre garçon était de retour, une bouteille d'eau dans les mains. Il la tendit à Harry qui, reconnaissant, s'empressa de l'engloutir.</p>
<p>La prochaine fois, il serait un peu plus malin et emporterait avec lui sa propre bouteille. Bon sang, passer pour un damoiseau en détresse… Bien joué, Harry, pensa-t-il.</p>
<p>-Vous vous sentez mieux ?</p>
<p>Harry hocha de la tête et se releva. Il déboutonna distraitement deux boutons de sa chemise. À croire qu'il avait fait exprès de se mettre dans la meilleure position pour s'évanouir. Le col lui avait paru impossiblement serré en plein milieu de la foule. Et ce n'était pas qu'une impression.</p>
<p>-Merci pour l'eau, est-ce que je peux vous remercier d'une quelconque manière ?</p>
<p>Riddle fit un geste qui signifiait clairement que c'était tout naturel, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de le remercier et que c'était tout simplement sa personnalité d'être prévenant et de venir au secours des âmes en peine qui croisaient son chemin.</p>
<p>-Mais je vous en prie… Monsieur Potter. Je peux vous appeler Harry ?</p>
<p>Harry lui sourit : très peu de gens s'étaient à ce point escrimé à l'appeler « Monsieur Potter ». Peut-être parce qu'il faisait jeune ou peut-être parce qu'il ne dégageait tout simplement aucune autorité. Malheureusement, c'était probablement la deuxième hypothèse.</p>
<p>-Vous pouvez aussi me tutoyer ! <em>Monsieur Riddle</em>, ajouta Harry dans un sourire.</p>
<p>-Il en va de même pour toi, évidemment.</p>
<p>Ils se sourirent. Était-ce là le début d'une magnifique amitié ? se demanda Harry. Une partie de lui espérait que non.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry prit une grande inspiration. L'air frais de la nuit calma instantanément ses nerfs. Il faisait presque froid – une température typique de la saison, mais loin de le déranger, cela le soulagea.</p>
<p>-Tu as déjà mangé ? lui demanda Tom qui était en train de nouer son écharpe autour de son cou.</p>
<p>Il semblait sortir tout droit d'Oxford. Ou, plutôt, il ressemblait au stéréotype qu'Harry se faisait des étudiants d'Oxford.</p>
<p>-Pas encore.</p>
<p>-Je connais un restaurant plutôt pas mal dans le coin, ajouta ensuite Tom : ils font de très bons desserts.</p>
<p>Il avait clairement un sourire en coin. Bon Dieu, il avait sûrement remarqué les diverses pâtisseries d'Harry le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.</p>
<p>Bon, en soi, c'était un argument extrêmement convainquant.</p>
<p>-Je ne peux jamais refuser un dessert, répliqua Harry d'un ton faussement sérieux.</p>
<p>Tom se mit en marche et Harry lui emboita le pas :</p>
<p>-C'est une information intéressante.</p>
<p>Il y avait une intonation clairement – du point de vue d'Harry – dragueuse. Comme s'il allait métaphoriquement lui proposer un dessert auquel Harry serait tenté de dire non. Enfin bon il était aussi probablement en train de s'inventer des films.</p>
<p>Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes, échangeant plusieurs banalités. Harry apprit que Tom était ingénieur microbiologiste et qu'il travaillait dans un centre de recherche spécialisé au centre-ville. C'était… Assez impressionnant. Harry était plutôt spécialiste des arts (évidemment) et n'avait que peu de connaissances ou amis qui travaillaient dans les sciences.</p>
<p>Il apprit également que Tom avait un appartement vers la <em>city.</em> En gros, sa vie se passait très bien et il avait brillamment commencé sa carrière.</p>
<p>Harry soupira alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table. Alors certes, il avait quand même publié deux romans mais … Certaines mauvaises langues prétendaient que c'était grâce à Hermione. Et, en plus, il n'avait pu se consacrer à l'écriture que parce qu'il avait hérité d'un appartement et que ses parents avaient été riches. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas… Il pensait sincèrement qu'il serait sans doute encore étudiant.</p>
<p>Mais il n'était certainement pas sur le point de dévoiler ce genre d'insécurités à Tom. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi l'autre cherchait sa présence – si ce n'était qu'il était un écrivain au début de sa carrière. Il n'allait pas briser toute l'estime que l'autre avait pour lui en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pu se lancer dans cette carrière que parce que ses parents étaient morts.</p>
<p>En plus, c'était très glauque.</p>
<p>-Tu as toujours vécu à Londres ? lui demanda Tom après un court silence.</p>
<p>Harry hocha de la tête en regardant la carte :</p>
<p>-Oui, j'y suis né et j'y ai grandi et toi ?</p>
<p>-Pareillement. Je me dis parfois que j'aimerais bien voir ce qu'il y a ailleurs mais…, Tom regarda autour de lui comme si tout ce qui les entourait était teinté d'une aura londonienne symbolique : je suis vraiment bien dans cette ville. J'ai l'impression que je ne me sentirai jamais chez moi ailleurs.</p>
<p>Harry lui sourit :</p>
<p>-Je comprends clairement le sentiment. À part en Ecosse pour des vacances... Je ne suis jamais parti bien loin…</p>
<p>C'était d'habitude une source d'embarras. Alors que tous ses amis partaient sur le continent ou pire, sur un <em>autre</em> continent, Harry n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de bouger plus loin que la frontière.</p>
<p>-Même pas en Egypte ? demanda Tom : il paraît qu'ils ont pourtant de très beaux dé-à-coudres.</p>
<p>-Heureusement, ils ont tous été volés par les anglais, répondit Harry avec ironie : Donc pas besoin de se déplacer pour les voir.</p>
<p>Tom éclata de rire. Un rire bref, mais qui pendant un quart de seconde ne le rendit que plus beau. Harry en rougit presque.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Le repas se passa d'une façon tout à fait banale. C'était comme ils étaient des connaissances qui, par le coup du hasard, se trouvaient à discuter plus en détail et réalisaient qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs.</p>
<p>Enfin, Harry se rendait bien compte que Tom se penchait un peu trop sur la table, comme s'il était captivé par chacun de ses mots. Leurs jambes entrèrent plusieurs fois en collision. Bon, Harry réalisa que dire « en collision » était complètement faux. Parce qu'il n'avait aucun geste brusque, aucun choc. Disons plutôt qu'il sentit plusieurs fois la jambe de Tom effleurer distraitement la sienne.</p>
<p>Harry, la première fois, écarta sa jambe en s'excusant platement. (Il se maudit évidemment la seconde d'après – qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire bon sang ?!). Et lorsque cela arriva pour la seconde fois, il laissa sa jambe. Tom n'enleva pas non plus la sienne. C'était une situation très étrange. Par le passé, il avait toujours été … eh bien, celui <em>qui draguait.</em> C'était lui qui laissait sa main un peu trop longtemps sur l'avant-bras d'une fille ou qui la prenait par la taille en lui racontant une histoire.</p>
<p>Il avait l'impression que les rôles s'étaient complètement retournés. C'était très étrange – ce n'était plus lui qui avait les cartes en main. Il y avait un côté plaisant : il supposait qu'il n'avait strictement rien à faire. Que s'il devait se passer quelque chose (il ne savait pas exactement quoi) ce serait Tom qui prendrait les rênes et qui ferait en sorte que <em>cette chose</em> arrive.</p>
<p>Une fois le repas terminé, Tom proposa à Harry d'aller boire un verre. Harry n'hésita évidemment pas une seconde avant d'accepter sa proposition. Ils firent à nouveau quelques mètres et tombèrent devant un pub qui ne paraissait pas très fréquenté. Ils entrèrent.</p>
<p>Il y avait une dizaine de clients. Ils semblaient tous être des touristes : ils avaient tous des t-shirts <em>I love London</em>, ou autres babioles vendues aux touristes. L'instant d'après, Tom lui plaçait une bière entre les mains.</p>
<p>Ils s'assirent à une table placée contre un mur. Le bar ressemblait à un pub quelconque. Tout était en bois massif et tout était… un peu collant. Lorsqu'Harry relevait le bras pour prendre une gorgée, sa veste s'accrochait un peu à la table.</p>
<p>-J'ai complètement oublié de t'en parler, déclara soudainement Tom : mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ton livre. J'ai hâte de lire les autres.</p>
<p>Harry en aurait presque rougi :</p>
<p>-Merci !</p>
<p>-Et sinon ? Tom prit une autre gorgée de bière : Il y a d'autres choses que tu aimes faire à part écrire ?</p>
<p>Harry réfléchit quelques secondes :</p>
<p>-J'aime bien faire… des pâtisseries, déclara-t-il avec gêne alors que Tom émettait à nouveau un rire, aller au cinéma… Rien de bien fou... Et toi ?</p>
<p>-Débarrasser la planète des ordures qui la polluent.</p>
<p>Harry éclata de rire :</p>
<p>-Dans le sens que tu vas ramasser des déchets dans la campagne ? Ou que tu assassines des criminels dangereux ?</p>
<p>-Les deux, répondit platement Tom.</p>
<p>Harry rit une nouvelle fois avant d'ajouter :</p>
<p>-Je suis quelqu'un de bien si jamais, et je ne pollue pas !</p>
<p>Tom lui attrapa doucement le bras et le pressa légèrement :</p>
<p>-Je n'en ai jamais douté.</p>
<p>Harry contempla la grande main de Tom autour de son bras. Il ne se dégagea pas tout de suite. Soudain, alors que le silence commençait tout juste à devenir inconfortable, il retira promptement sa main, se redressa et déclara :</p>
<p>-Je vais… aux toilettes.</p>
<p>Et, sans accorder un regard à l'autre, s'y dirigea à grand pas. Sa sortie, certes dramatique, n'était pas du tout liée à de la gêne, mais réellement à une envie pressante. La vessie d'Harry était un mystère pour tout le monde (évidemment plus particulièrement pour lui). Il lui semblait que c'était soit tout, soit rien. Bref –</p>
<p>Il s'excuserait ensuite auprès de l'autre homme. C'était vrai que le contact l'avait un peu troublé (ha ha, comme toute la soirée, comme la rencontre la semaine précédente, comme le fait qu'il n'était pas aussi hétérosexuel qu'il ne l'avait pensé, décidemment Harry avait raison d'écrire des romans policiers parce qu'il maîtrisait l'art de la déduction comme personne) et qu'il avait pressentit que <em>quelque chose</em> allait se produire, et il n'avait pas du tout eu envie de devoir interrompre la chose en question parce qu'il devrait aller se soulager.</p>
<p>Il passa la porte et soupira en constatant que les cabines étaient fermées. Il se plaça donc devant un urinoir baissa la braguette de son pantalon… et vit avec horreur la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et Tom entrer.</p>
<p>Son expression horrifiée se trouva parfaitement reflétée non pas dans les nombreux miroirs des toilettes mais sur le visage de l'autre.</p>
<p>Oh putain, pensa Harry avec horreur. Heureusement il n'avait pas été… <em>EN PLEIN MILIEU </em>de ce qu'il était venu faire. Tom pinça des lèvres se retourna et quitta les lieux sans émettre la moindre parole.</p>
<p>Harry avait désespérément envie de lui courir après <em>maintenant, </em>mais … Bon. La nature est ainsi faite, etc, il est des choses que l'on ne maîtrise pas etc.</p>
<p>Une fois qu'il eut terminé et après s'être lavé les mains, Harry sortit des toilettes, <em>mortifié.</em> Il s'attendait à ce que Tom Riddle ait définitivement disparu et qu'il ne le revoie jamais. C'était quand même l'une des choses les plus humiliantes de sa vie. Il se rendait bien compte pourquoi l'autre s'était pointé, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir il devait passer pour un énorme barjo… Le genre de type qui a un fétiche sur les fluides humains. Génial, bien joué Harry pensa-t-il. Mais, contre toute attente, Tom était dans le couloir qui séparait les toilettes du reste du pub. Il avait une expression qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vue, c'est-à-dire qu'il semblait extraordinairement paniqué. Bon c'était normal qu'Harry ne connaisse pas vraiment ses expressions… Après tout…il était quand même pratiquement un inconnu.</p>
<p>-Je suis vraiment désolé. Je pensais que c'était un sous-entendu pour que je te rejoigne.</p>
<p>Olala. Pensa sobrement Harry. Il ne voyait pas comme se sortir de cette situation.</p>
<p>-C'est un peu ma faute, décida-t-il de répondre : ma sortie était peut-être un peu trop dramatique.</p>
<p>Tom lui adressa un sourire hésitant auquel Harry répondit. Le plus grand s'approcha ensuite de lui. Lentement, comme s'il laissait à Harry la possibilité de reculer. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, bien entendu.</p>
<p>-Je propose de prétendre que je ne viens pas d'entrer dans les toilettes alors que tu y allais <em>vraiment</em>, dit-il.</p>
<p>-ça me va très bien, répondit Harry.</p>
<p>L'instant d'après, une main de Tom était sur son épaule, l'autre entourait sa nuque. Et il l'embrassa.</p>
<p>D'accord, Harry était tout à fait prêt à avoir été de mauvaise foi pendant toute la semaine. Mais il dût bien admettre qu'il avait carrément anticipé ce moment. Et c'était tout ce à quoi il s'était (secrètement, inconsciemment) attendu – voire plus. C'était étrange d'embrasser quelqu'un de plus grand que lui – toutes les filles qu'il avait embrassées avaient été plus petites que lui. Mais c'était loin d'être désagréable. Très loin de l'être.</p>
<p>Et il n'y avait strictement aucun doute quant au fait que Tom savait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Harry était bien incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'il était en train de rouler des pelles à un type dans le couloir des toilettes d'un pub miteux.</p>
<p>Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux à bouts de souffle, Tom recula de quelques centimètres :</p>
<p>-j'espère que tu t'es lavé les mains.</p>
<p>Harry, qui avait les joues complètement rouges, qui n'en revenait toujours pas – qui avait toujours les mains accrochées (dignement, évidemment) à la veste de Tom - répondit :</p>
<p>-Je ne me lave pas les mains après être allé aux toilettes, je me les lèche –</p>
<p>Il n'eut même pas le temps de rajouter qu'il plaisantait (ce qui était son but) – une expression étrange était passée sur le visage du plus grand et – il l'embrassa à nouveau. Harry comprit (difficilement, ses pensées s'évaporaient apparemment dès qu'un type l'embrassait) qu'il venait en fait de faire un énorme sous-entendu et que c'était sûrement comme ça que l'avait compris Tom.</p>
<p>Problème, Harry n'avait aucune expérience avec les hommes.</p>
<p>Le bruit d'une cloche les interrompit. Tom tourna vivement la tête en direction du bar. Ils étaient censés partir dans la demi-heure, après quoi le pub fermerait ces portes.</p>
<p>Harry se sentit vaguement anxieux. Qu'allait-il se passer après la fermeture ? Il était loin d'être naïf : si Tom avait été une fille, il lui aurait proposé un verre chez lui et, une chose en entraînant une autre, ils auraient fini par passer une nuit très agréable quoique condamnée par l'Eglise.</p>
<p>La question était donc : allait-il suivre le même schéma ? Au vu de la dynamique qui s'était installée entre eux, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce serait plutôt à Tom d'inviter Harry chez lui pour un « dernier verre ».</p>
<p>Est-ce qu'il allait accepter ? Harry n'était pas naïf : il n'était pas en train de vivre le prélude à une histoire d'amour rocambolesque, passionnée et durable. Non, il s'agissait juste de deux adultes se trouvant (apparemment, il ne comprenait pas trop ce que Tom pouvait bien trouver de si fantastique chez lui) mutuellement attirants.</p>
<p>Pas de quoi écrire la moindre ligne sur leur rencontre, en d'autres termes. S'il décidait d'aller chez Tom (enfin s'il l'invitait) nul doute qu'il serait attendu d'Harry qu'il se tire au milieu de la nuit (où le lendemain matin – si Tom était un hôte sympa) et ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais.</p>
<p>Ce qui était dans l'ordre des choses et tout à fait standard.</p>
<p>Le seul problème, c'est que puisqu'Harry était totalement inexpérimenté vis-à-vis de ces trucs là… (ces trucs là étant les relations homosexuelles) il allait être horriblement nul. Est-ce que l'humiliation valait la peine ?</p>
<p>Il contempla un instant Tom et la beauté proprement aberrante de l'autre homme.</p>
<p>Ouais. Il serait complètement <em>con</em> de laisser passer une opportunité pareille. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un type pareil lui témoignait de l'intérêt.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ils se rassirent à leur table : ils n'avaient pas terminé leurs verres. Harry regretta vaguement ne pas avoir plus bu – peut être serait-il moins stressé et embarrassé s'il était ivre.</p>
<p>Tom tendit les jambes et les colla sciemment contre celles d'Harry. Qui n'enleva évidemment pas les siennes – ils avaient passés ce moment d'incertitude.</p>
<p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry posait son verre d'un geste définitif. Tom fit de même (les geste carrément moins saccadés – ils n'étaient pas en train de vivre le même genre de tourments…). Puis, de concert, les deux hommes se relevèrent et sortirent du pub.</p>
<p>Il faisait encore plus froid qu'auparavant, ce qui n'était pas étonnant au vu de l'heure avancée de la soirée.</p>
<p>Ils firent quelques pas dans la même direction. Harry remarqua que Tom l'étudiait avec attention. <em>Ça va être le moment</em> pensa Harry. Il fallait qu'il prenne sa décision – non, ok, il l'avait déjà prise.</p>
<p>-Ce serait dommage que la fermeture d'un pub mette un terme à cette soirée, non ? demanda Tom dans un sourire.</p>
<p>-En effet, répondit Harry.</p>
<p>Les dés étaient jetés, il espérait juste qu'il ne s'humilierait pas totalement.</p>
<p>Comme il s'y était attendu, s'ensuivit les politesses habituelles « j'ai une super boisson X chez moi, tu veux boire un dernier verre ? oh oui volontiers, merci ! »</p>
<p>C'était marrant – cette propension qu'avaient tous les jeunes de moins de trente ans à tourner autour du pot. Harry se demanda s'ils se comporteraient de cette façon à quarante ans ou si, confiant d'avoir plus d'expérience, ils ne passeraient plus par des sous-entendus et des phrases bateau.</p>
<p>Les choses réglées – Harry allait chez Tom – ils firent quelques pas avant de rejoindre une rue dont le trafic était plus dense. Le plus âgé héla un taxi.</p>
<p>Il y avait quelque chose de très nonchalant dans sa façon d'appeler un taxi. C'était ridicule de le remarquer et d'y faire attention mais – mais Harry était réellement admiratif. Il le faisait toujours avec beaucoup d'hésitation ce qui, généralement, lui coûtait sa place dans le taxi. Les gens confiants et plein d'assurances le dépassaient toujours.</p>
<p>Le trajet en taxi se passa en silence. Le conducteur (un dénommé Bob) essaya tant bien que mal de faire la conversation mais comprit bien vite que ses clients n'avaient pas le cœur aux discussions superficielles. Harry, d'habitude, était tout à fait du genre à parler avec les chauffeurs. Mais Tom était en train de caresser discrètement le haut de sa main – et sa voix semblait coincée dans sa gorge.</p>
<hr/>
<p>L'appartement de Tom correspondait exactement à ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu. Il était bien plus petit que le sien (pas étonnant, puisque celui de ses parents témoignait de la richesse de la famille de son père) mais était très confortable et très élégamment décoré.</p>
<p>Harry constata aussi que Tom était très méticuleux – l'appartement était rangé à la perfection et était très propre.</p>
<p>Le plus grand le débarrassa de sa veste et l'accrocha avec soin à son porte-manteau. Harry était comme paralysé sur place.</p>
<p>Il décida d'enlever ses chaussures, réalisant que Tom était probablement le genre de personnes qui n'appréciait pas que les gens répandent de la saleté sur toute la surface de son appartement.</p>
<p>Il se redressa et constata que Tom était juste devant lui. Il lui offrit un sourire auquel l'autre homme répondit facilement.</p>
<p>L'instant d'après, il était à nouveau en train de se faire embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les mains de Tom étaient carrément plus aventureuses. Olala, pensa Harry alors qu'il constatait que c'était aussi le cas des siennes.</p>
<p>Avec une délicatesse qu'Harry ne pouvait que lui envier, Tom le guida progressivement vers sa chambre. (Il constata qu'ils n'avaient plus de chemises. Avait-il enlevé celle de l'autre garçon ? C'était difficile à dire, il était bien trop absorbé par le moment). Le contact de la peau de l'autre garçon contre lui, qui aurait dû le déranger – après tout c'était un torse tout ce qu'il y avait de plus masculin, l'excitait.</p>
<p>Tom ferma du talon la porte de sa chambre, et d'un geste expert, déboutonna le pantalon d'Harry avant de l'aider à l'enlever. C'était très impressionnant puisqu'ils étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser. L'instant d'après, Harry était poussé sans ménagement sur le lit. Il regarda avec envie Tom retirer son propre pantalon et le rejoindre. Sous lui, il était impossible de ne pas sentir la chaleur de son corps et la délicieuse friction qui se produisait entre leurs deux corps.</p>
<p>Sentant que son inexpérience allait être percée à jour dans les prochaines minutes, Harry décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Mieux valait <em>prévenir</em> Tom avant que, fatalement, il ne s'en rende compte.</p>
<p>-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, déclara précipitamment Harry.</p>
<p>Tom se redressa un peu : encore une fois, Harry fut surpris de voir à quel point il lui paraissait naturel d'avoir un homme au-dessus de lui. Voyant que Tom le laissait parler il ajouta :</p>
<p>-Je n'ai jamais…, il se sentit rougir affreusement, enfin (il fit un geste montrant successivement son torse et celui de Tom) … avec un homme.</p>
<p>Au moins, pensa Harry en remarquant le visage de l'autre, j'ai réussi à le surprendre.</p>
<p>Tom se redressa complètement en fronçant des sourcils :</p>
<p>-Je suis désolé – je (il secoua la tête en regardant Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois) <em>tu es vierge ?</em></p>
<p>-Non ! S'exclama Harry, presque vexé. Enfin, si <em>dans un sens</em>. J'ai déjà couché avec des filles !</p>
<p>-Je suis rarement surpris, dit platement Tom mais je pense que je te dois des félicitations en bonne et due forme.</p>
<p>Harry essaya de l'attraper pour l'attirer contre lui une nouvelle fois :</p>
<p>-Désolé, je me voyais mal placer ça dans la conversation. Tu veux que je parte ? demanda-t-il, réalisant qu'il était <em>incapable</em> de déchiffrer le visage de l'autre garçon.</p>
<p>-Je ne sais pas, tu as envie de partir ?</p>
<p>-Non ! s'exclama-t-il, outré.</p>
<p>Finalement, Tom lui sourit. Il soupira et ajouta :</p>
<p>-Si tu es inconfortable avec quoique ce soit, on arrête. Ok ? Tu peux dire stop à n'importe quel moment.</p>
<p>Harry hocha lentement de la tête alors que Tom se penchait à nouveau vers lui, et – bien plus délicatement qu'avant, l'embrassa à nouveau.</p>
<hr/>
<p><em>Nom de Dieu, </em>pensa-t-il en se réveillant le lendemain matin.</p>
<p>Il avait couché avec un <em>homme</em>.</p>
<p>Il repensa vaguement à Cédric. Ouais.</p>
<p>D'accord. Il avait quand même été <em>un peu</em> dans le déni.</p>
<p>Il se retourna et constata que le lit était vide. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de s'endormir – il avait été tout à fait disposé à quitter les lieux une fois qu'ils auraient finis. Mais … voilà. Ils avaient commencé à discuter et Tom avait caressé distraitement son dos et il… s'était endormi.</p>
<p>Devait-il se sentir mortifié ? Rien, dans l'attitude de l'autre, sous-entendait qu'il n'avait pas été le bienvenu. Au contraire, Tom avait été très accueillant et il ne lui avait pas lancé le genre de regard entendu qui sous-entendait : « à plus ».</p>
<p>Il soupira, s'étira et se redressa. Le réveil qui était placé à côté du lit indiquait qu'il était dix heures passées. Heureusement que c'était un samedi, il ne devait se rendre nulle part. Et Tom ne travaillait pas le samedi, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il se fasse mettre dehors à sept heures du matin (se réveiller à ces heures-là ne faisait vraiment pas partie de ses habitudes.)</p>
<p>Il se leva et chercha des yeux son caleçon. Il était posé sur une chaise… plié. L'idée que Tom se soit levé et ait décidé de <em>plier</em> son slip lui donna envie de rire. Il était clairement maniaque. Il l'attrapa, le passa distraitement et décida de chercher son hôte.</p>
<p>Il espérait sincèrement que Tom ne serait pas froid et cassant il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de rester, ils pouvaient se comporter comme des adultes.</p>
<p>Il passa la porte de sa chambre et fut immédiatement agressé par une délicieuse odeur. Il pourrait la reconnaître en toutes, c'était une odeur de muffins dans un four.</p>
<p>Il réalisa qu'il <em>mourrait de faim</em>.</p>
<p>La cuisine était assez facile à trouver, heureusement. Contrairement à chez lui (son appartement était dans une ancienne maison de maître. L'agencement des pièces était donc assez aléatoire puisqu'il n'avait pas été conçu pour être pratique) trouver la cuisine s'avérera assez instinctif. Il entra dans la pièce et y trouva Tom, en train de lire le journal.</p>
<p>Devant lui, il y avait deux tasses de café et une assiette.</p>
<p>Tom leva son beau visage dans sa direction :</p>
<p>-Bien dormi ?</p>
<p>Harry hocha de la tête. Il était loin d'être un abruti et apparemment, Tom avait décidé que sa présence était bienvenue pour le déjeuner.</p>
<p>-Oui, merci ! Et toi ?</p>
<p>Tom lui répondit par l'affirmative en souriant.</p>
<p>-Café ? ajouta-t-il : j'ai aussi fait des muffins, je préfère le salé d'habitude mais puisque tu ne « peux jamais refuser un dessert » je me suis dit que je pouvais tout autant essayer de faire quelque chose de sucré.</p>
<p><em>Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, </em>se demanda Harry.</p>
<p>-oui volontiers.</p>
<p>En tout cas, il n'allait certainement pas refuser.</p>
<p>Tom attrapa les deux tasses et fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Ils retournèrent dans la pièce principale dans laquelle se trouvait une table à manger.</p>
<p>Tom y disposa les deux tasses. Il fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir. Mais le regard de l'intéressé avait été attiré par la bibliothèque de son hôte. Il s'en approcha, constata que Tom avait des goûts très étudiés en matière de littérature et … son regard tomba sur le coffret d'une nouvelle série qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir.</p>
<p>Il attrapa l'objet et le retourna pour lire le résumé :</p>
<p>-C'est comment ? demanda-t-il à Tom qui venait de revenir, deux assiettes dans les mains.</p>
<p>-Plutôt pas mal, répondit-il après avoir regardé ce qu'Harry tenait entre les mains : On peut regarder un épisode si tu veux… Enfin, sauf si tu es pressé.</p>
<p>-Je veux bien ! Je n'ai rien prévu de spécial aujourd'hui.</p>
<p>Évidemment, un épisode se transforma en deux, puis en cinq épisodes. Le tout entrecoupé par diverses activités. Harry ne revenait toujours pas de trouver ça si <em>facile, </em>si évident. Comme si effectivement, être dans les bras d'un mec, se faire embrasser par un mec, se faire toucher par un mec était <em>tout à fait normal</em>.</p>
<p>Dire que ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit… Il était définitivement con.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Finalement, il ne retourna chez lui que le dimanche vers 11 heures – il avait rendez-vous avec Hermione l'après-midi.</p>
<p>Et, contre toute attente, il reverrait Tom le soir. Il l'avait invité chez lui pour lui rendre la pareille, après tout, l'autre homme l'avait si bien accueilli chez lui.</p>
<p>Et, alors qu'Hermione lui demandait encore des nouvelles de sa vie sentimentale, Harry se demanda si… Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, son statut de célibataire aguerri ne venait pas de changer.</p>
<hr/>
<p>La sonnette résonna dans l'appartement. Harry, debout dans la bibliothèque, laissa promptement tomber le livre qu'il avait entre les mains (sur un canapé évidemment, il n'était pas un terroriste) et se précipita vers la porte.</p>
<p>Il savait parfaitement <em>qui</em> serait derrière la porte. Tom, son…petit-ami ? Difficile à dire. En tout cas, ils <em>se voyaient,</em> ils se <em>fréquentaient</em>, ou tout autre adjectif témoignant du fait qu'ils passaient pratiquement tout leur temps libre ensemble et qu'ils entretenaient une relation romantique. Harry n'était pas tout à fait sûr de l'étiquette qu'il pouvait apposer à leurs rapports.</p>
<p>À part que leurs rapports étaient … fantastiques (ha, ha, Harry savait que s'il en avait envie, une carrière de comédien lui était tout à fait accessible).</p>
<p>Il se jeta un regard dans le miroir qui était placé dans l'entrée. Il était tout à fait présentable – il s'en était assuré en sortant de la douche quelques heures plus tôt. Puis, en prenant un air décontracté comme s'il ne venait pas littéralement de traverser son appartement en courant, il ouvrit la porte.</p>
<p>Tom était en face de lui, le visage caché parce que derrière un énorme carton. Recouvert de papier cadeau. Ça, c'était nouveau. Il plaça l'objet entre les mains d'Harry sans cérémonie :</p>
<p>-Je t'ai trouvé ça, déclara-t-il laconiquement.</p>
<p>-Euh, merci, répondit Harry. C'était assez lourd. Il se demandait ce que Tom avait bien pu lui dénicher.</p>
<p>Son petit-ami/ami/amant entra à sa suite l'embrassa légèrement avant d'enlever ses chaussures.</p>
<p>-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Harry.</p>
<p>Il hocha de la tête et désigna le carton :</p>
<p>-Ouvre-le !</p>
<p>Tom semblait jubiler ce qui était étrange puisqu'Harry n'avait pas le souvenir de lui avoir parlé d'un objet qui lui ferait plaisir.</p>
<p>Il quitta l'entrée pour aller dans le salon où il fut rejoint par le plus grand qui pris place à côté de lui sur son canapé:</p>
<p>-J'ai vraiment hâte que tu l'ouvres, tu vas être <em>tellement </em>impressionné !</p>
<p>L'expression et le langage corporel de Tom était assez étrange : il ressemblait à un enfant à qui on va offrir un cadeau. Pas à quelqu'un qui <em>offre</em> un cadeau.</p>
<p>Soit.</p>
<p>Délicatement, Harry déchira le papier cadeau. C'était un carton standard. Délicatement, il ouvrit les bords – regarda à l'intérieur – et dans un geste de surprise et d'horreur, jeta le carton par terre en reculant précipitamment.</p>
<p>Chose difficile à faire en étant assis sur un canapé.</p>
<p>Il croisa le regard de Tom :</p>
<p>-Tu m'as offert UN CHAT EMPAILLÉ ?</p>
<p>L'autre homme semblait… interdit. Comme s'il s'était attendu à toutes les réactions sauf celle-là.</p>
<p>-Tu avais dit que tu adorais aller voir les momies égyptiennes – je me suis dit <em>logiquement </em>que –</p>
<p>Harry éclata d'un rire nerveux à deux doigts d'être carrément un rire hystérique :</p>
<p>-Je suis désolé mais …je … n'en voudrais pas une chez moi ? Tu aurais une momie chez toi, toi ?</p>
<p>Tom se redressa, très raide et ramassa le carton :</p>
<p>-Je réalise que je me suis un peu laissé emporter, déclara-t-il tranquillement.</p>
<p>Il avait le regard baissé sur l'objet fantastique qu'il venait de dénicher. Un regard nostalgique, comme s'il regrettait que son splendide cadeau ne soit pas accueilli comme escompté.</p>
<p>-J'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est une blague ou si tu viens vraiment de m'offrir un animal empaillé, ajouta Harry dans un sourire.</p>
<p>Tom leva les yeux vers lui et lui rendit son sourire :</p>
<p>-C'est vrai que… réflexion faite, c'est un peu…</p>
<p>-Mais je te remercie pour l'attention, le coupa Harry.</p>
<p>Harry se rassit plus confortablement, Tom passa un bras derrière ses épaules. Il se pencha ensuite sur le lui pour l'embrasser, le carton abandonné par terre à leur pied.</p>
<p>-Il faudra que tu le ramènes, déclara Harry d'un ton joyeux en lui enfonçant son doigt dans les côtes.</p>
<p>Tom se décala, essayant d'échapper à son attaque. Il finit par attraper son doigt :</p>
<p>-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire au vendeur ? Mon petit-ami n'a pas apprécié que je lui offre un animal mort ? Elle va te prendre pour un fou !</p>
<p>Ils se sourirent. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils se voyaient – Harry avait pour l'instant gardé leur relation (si c'était une relation ?!) un secret… Il n'était pas sûr d'assumer sa bisexualité au grand jour, du moins pas tout de suite. Et Tom s'était avéré très compréhensif.</p>
<p>Et alors que Tom se moquait de l'état lamentable de son appartement (il y avait trop d'objets pour lui, ce n'était ni assez bien rangé ni assez bien trié), Harry lui sourit en espérant qu'il pourrait bientôt le présenter à ses amis.</p>
<p>Il était sûr que tout se passerait bien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Etape 2 : Persuadez votre nouvelle muse de vous prodiguer des conseils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><strong>Etape 2</strong> : Persuadez votre nouvelle muse de vous prodiguer des conseils</p>
<p>
  <em>(Cinq jours avant la rencontre au café)</em>
</p>
<p>Tom jeta un regard noir à l'homme qui lui faisait face, pivotant légèrement la tête pour dissimuler son envie de vomir. Un coup d'oeil furtif jeté sur sa montre. Seulement trois minutes. Le sourire graveleux de l'autre s'étira davantage, alors que Tom grimaçait de plus belle. Les choses qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour arriver à ses fins... Dans un monde idéal, Tom n'aurait eu qu'à claquer des doigts pour que l'autre abruti s'effondre, mort sur le coup, mais il était bien ancré dans ce monde-ci, et décocher des regards foudroyants n'avait réussi qu'à lui donner mal au crâne.</p>
<p>- Si tu étais un sandwich au McDo, tu serais le Mc-gnifique.</p>
<p>Un ange passa.</p>
<p>Une fois.</p>
<p>Deux fois.</p>
<p>Trois-</p>
<p>Tom soupira. Il tenta d'esquisser un sourire charmant (qui, s'il se l'avouait, devait paraître terriblement crispé) et posa son sandwich – toujours entier – sur le banc.</p>
<p>- Ecoutez. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu vous passer par la tête pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que je puisse être intéressé par… Il fit un vague geste de la main désignant de la tête graisseuse – et oh mon dieu est-ce que c'étaient des <em>pellicules </em>ces petits points blanc ? – aux chaussures, visiblement payées chères mais terriblement sales : Mais là, vous me faîtes juste perdre mon temps.</p>
<p>Tom se leva, l'estomac étrangement noué, et notant à l'avenir de ne plus jamais accepter de rendez-vous à l'aveugle. C'était Bella qui avait tenté de le convaincre, une rencontre faite dans un de ses cabinets de tatouage et, comme un idiot, il avait fini par céder. Le pire était qu'il s'imaginait parfaitement la scène : cet imbécile qui déblatérait sa vie alors qu'il finissait de se faire tatouer le visage de Michael Jackson et Bella avec son sourire qui s'agrandissait, les doigts pianotant déjà sur son téléphone.</p>
<p>Elle savait toujours les choisir à la perfection.</p>
<p>L'autre eut le culot de prendre un air outré.</p>
<p>Il jeta son propre sandwich sur le banc, avant de se redresser, le visage froncé en une grimace hideuse.</p>
<p>Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Et le spectacle allait commencer dans quatre, trois, deux, un…</p>
<p>- Où tu crois aller ? J'ai payé ce sandwich quatre livres putain ! D'un geste brusque, il attrapa le poignet de Tom sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir- ça allait laisser un hématome pour quelques jours au moins ça - et l'attira vers lui avec force : J'en ai maté des plus durs que toi, sale pédale, tu crois que parce que t'as une jolie gueule tu peux me cracher dessus comme ça ? Au contraire, je les aime un peu résistants et pas trop consentants si tu comprends le message.</p>
<p>Tom reçut de plein fouet (balle de match, ding dong nous avons un vainqueur) le souffle faisandé de son <em>date</em> et vacilla sur ses jambes. Il eut à peine le temps de louer le seigneur pour avoir pensé à amener cet immonde pourriture dans ce coin aussi reculé, et lui aligna une droite qui emmena l'homme aux cieux - après tout n'avait-il pas voulu atteindre le septième ciel.</p>
<p>Celui-ci s'étala de tout son long sur le sol boueux, et Tom s'écarta d'une splendide enjambée.</p>
<p>Il se retourna pour admirer le magnifique spécimen humain dans toute sa beauté et se pencha vers son corps inconscient avec avidité. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, un vrai cette fois, et il parcourut l'homme du regard. Les tempes grisonnantes, le léger embonpoint de quelqu'un qui avait abusé du Mc-gnifique, la tête du Roi de la Pop pointant le bout de son nez près de son épaule, le corps parsemé d'autres tatouages qui chassaient le bon goût à grand coup de balai ( était-ce que c'était un Simpson en <em>strip-teaseuse?</em>) et...Oh. Il retirait ce qu'il avait pensé. Bella avait très bien choisi tout compte fait.</p>
<p>Tom sourit de plus belle.</p>
<p>- Pour tes quatre livres, connard.</p>
<hr/>
<p>- Oops! I did it again… I played with your heaaart, chantonna Tom, en enjambant distraitement quelques tâches qui salissaient le sol. Il se fit la réflexion rapide qu'il devrait nettoyer ça bientôt, avant de faire claquer les gants en plastique sur sa peau. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement excitant à entendre ce bruit, qui signait le début de son activité. The Game is On, comme disait élégamment Sherlock Holmes : Got lost in the game… Oh <em>baby baby</em>…</p>
<p>Avec un grand sourire réjoui, Tom braqua le faisceau de la lampe sur la table d'opération qui lui faisait face. Bien emballé comme un paquet cadeau qu'on ouvre avec joie à Noël avant de découvrir une poupée alors qu'on a dix-sept ans, l'homme (Tom avait décidé de le rebaptiser Jo, faute de se souvenir de son nom) était maintenu allongé par un filme plastique. Seul le visage et la gorge étaient apparents, il fallait tout de même le laisser respire : il n'était pas un monstre.</p>
<p>Ses paupières s'agitèrent sous l'effet de lumière et Jo commença à se débattre pour se relever, ses cris filtrés par son bâillon. Et Tom espérait bien qu'il filtre, il l'avait tout de même payé quinze livres poche.</p>
<p>- Bon retour parmi nous, Jo, s'exclama Tom avec jovialité. Il retroussa les manches de sa blouse avec minutie. Tout était précision artistique. Est-ce que Picasso peignait en salopette tâchée d'essence ? Je ne crois pas, Monsieur.</p>
<p>Maintenant qu'il lui faisait face, fringant dans son costume du parfait chimiste, il sentait son excitation prendre le dessus sur son mépris.</p>
<p>- Je dois dire que je suis très déçu. Oui, parfaitement, déçu. Tu vois Jo : et Tom s'assit distraitement sur la table d'opération, croisant les jambes. Les décroisa. Parfaite figure de l'élégance : Après une petite peine de quatre ans, on aurait pu penser que tu avais compris la leçon. Son sourire s'étira. Il tapota la cuisse de l'homme avec son gant, la retirant prestement quand celle-ci bougea. Berk : On ne touche pas aux vêtements – et ce qu'il y a en-dessous – des autres sans leur consentement, Jo. Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est quelque chose que l'éducation nous apprend. Et tu as eu du mal à t'en souvenir, n'est-ce pas Jo ?</p>
<p>L'autre répondit par un hurlement étouffé.</p>
<p>Tom eût un nouveau soupir paternaliste.</p>
<p>- La clé dans le dialogue c'est de s'exprimer clairement. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre.</p>
<p>Sans perdre une seconde, Tom se retourna pour saisir une lime chirurgicale derrière lui, et la fit glisser sur la joue de Jo. Celle-ci transperça aisément la peau pour venir faire perler le sang, un long chemin écarlate s'égouttant rapidement. Un véritable art. Tom aurait pu regarder cette vision pendant des heures.</p>
<p>- Toujours pas de réponse ? C'est bien dommage. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'on dit, pas de réponse équivaut au consentement ? Non ? Tu voudrais <em>plaider </em>ta cause ? Venir me dire que je me trompe, et que tu es parfaitement <em>innocent</em> ? Tom eut une exclamation dramatique, gasp aristocratique, la main sur le cœur.</p>
<p>- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu leur disais, à ces filles, ces garçons que tu as violés. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'appliquerais pas ta propre politique ?</p>
<p>De grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de l'homme, se mêlant à la coupure, et gouttant en perles ensanglantées sur la table d'opération. Tom continuait de jouer avec sa lime, doux sourire sur les lèvres, et l'air profondément étonné. D'un geste rapide, il fendit le bâillon (et zut, c'était encore quinze livres de perdus, dam lui et son enthousiasme) alors que Jo se fendait en supplications désespérées.</p>
<p>C'était toujours la même rengaine.</p>
<p>Il l'écouta distraitement, reposant sa lime pour choisir un couteau plus affuté. On ne peignait pas la Joconde avec un rouleau mural. Tiens. Jo avait cessé de bégayer ses suppliques enfiévrées, et se contentait de lourds sanglots. Il grimaça. Si Tom n'avait rien contre les plaintes et les supplications (cher euphémisme : que tu es doux) il haïssait éperdument les sanglots.</p>
<p>Ceux-ci venaient gâcher son parfait tableau. Venaient défigurer la toile qu'il peignait avec application.</p>
<p>Car Tom était artiste dans ses occupations.</p>
<p>Rien de plus horrible que de grosses larmes, des joues rouges, des yeux gonflés, de la morve qui coulait du nez, avec une tâche sur la manche signifiant que celle-ci avait servi de mouchoir, et de hoquets incessants. Horrible. Répugnant. L'incapacité de s'exprimer clairement, les bégayements, la salive suintante sur le menton. Rien de pire. Et les cheveux défaits, le blanc des yeux injecté de sang, la décadence à l'état pur. Tom eut un frisson en s'imaginant cette vision d'horreur, refermant sa main sur le couteau.</p>
<p>Il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec celui-là. Tom avait bien une idée de quelle partie il pourrait délester Jo en premier. Rien de bien méchant. Juste de s'assurer que ses larmes aient une raison valable d'exister.</p>
<p>Son couteau s'approcha dangereusement de la table d'opération.</p>
<p>- Non, ne pleures pas. Après tout, la mort n'est que notre prochaine aventure de plus, soutint Tom, imperturbable : C'est quelqu'un de.. ah… haut placé qui me l'a souligné maintes et maintes fois. Il secoua la tête avec une affection condescendante : Quel imbécile, ce vieillard.</p>
<p>Un éclat s'alluma dans ses yeux alors qu'il suspendait son geste. Sa main gantée vint caresser la joue de l'autre, chuchotant avec un amusement à peine discernable : Accoutumons-nous à voir la mort comme une forme de vie que nous ne comprenons pas encore, Jo, cita-t-il, enfiévré : C'est ce qu'il s'était amusé à me dire, le sais-tu ? Comme s'il y avait une quelconque dignité à embrasser cet inconnu.</p>
<p>En effet, Jo lui semblait tout particulièrement digne, décréta Tom mentalement, en dardant son regard sur sa forme pathétique. Ses sanglots l'avaient réduit à un corps prostré, affreusement laid dans sa tourmente. Des mèches étaient vulgairement collées sur son front luisant de sueur, et il avait les joues baignées de larmes et de sang. Elegant.</p>
<p>- Apprenons à la voir du même oeil que la naissance, continua Tom en reprenant ses affaires. Il n'était jamais bon de traîner, et il avait promis à Bella de lui ramener des fleurs pour la remercier. (Elle adorait les voir prendre feu) : Il est tout à fait raisonnable et légitime de se persuader que la tombe n'est pas plus redoutable que le berceau.</p>
<p>L'autre continuait de pleurer. Grand bien lui fasse.</p>
<p>De toute façon, Tom allait passer un coup de jet bien consciencieux sur son corps sale. Il haïssait la saleté.</p>
<p>Et il lui semblait bien faire face à une ordure.</p>
<p>Il saisit le bras de l'autre avec application, commençant à tracer minutieusement les esquisses d'un dessin. (au couteau évidemment) En quelques minutes, il eut terminé, et s'accorda un sourire ravi devant son oeuvre. Quel artiste. Décidemment aucune discipline ne lui fermait ses portes. Peut-être aurait-il pu proposer son aide à Bellatrix en boutique, mais il n'était pas masochiste, merci. Il en avait déjà bien assez avec l'heure quotidienne qu'il lui accordait.</p>
<p>Tom se pencha sur une partie qui semblait combler de joie cette loque humaine. Le foyer de sa masculinité.</p>
<p>L'heure était aux travaux artistiques et Tom avait fini major de sa promotion.</p>
<p>- Ne suis-je pas profondément bon de t'accorder cette dignité, plutôt que cette vie médiocre où tu complais tant ?</p>
<p>Après tout, il ne s'agissait que de charité.</p>
<p>TCHAC.</p>
<p>Et Tom adorait rendre service.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>(Deux semaines après la rencontre)</em>
</p>
<p>Tom avait l'impression de marcher sur des méduses.</p>
<p>S'il avait été un peu plus poétique, il aurait utilisé la métaphore des nuages, mais malheureusement pour lui il avait été forcé quelques années plus tôt à voir Le Monde de Némo six fois dans la même journée (une terrible anecdote impliquant de la pauvreté et des heures de babysitting) et ses références disneyiennes ne s'étaient jamais évaporées.</p>
<p>Des méduses, donc. Et il n'impliquait pas par là l'impression de se faire électrocuter toutes les secondes, mais plutôt une joie sans nom. Ou non. Une joie qui avait un nom très précis : Harry Potter. Harry Potter et son air stupide, qui lui donnait pourtant envie de tout plaquer pour le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. Harry Potter, qui hésitait quand il commandait un taxi, et bafouillait quand Tom lui avait glissé sa jambe contre les siennes.</p>
<p>Oh non. Ce n'était jamais une bonne chose quand il devenait romantique.</p>
<p>Bref, il en était à Harry Potter. Depuis leur rencontre au café, où Tom avait immédiatement remarqué le petit brun qui parlait de meurtres en public, jusqu'à leur date après s'être revus au British Museum (Tom grinçait encore des dents et se rappelant à quel point il s'était forcé à paraître digne et élégant, alors qu'il stressait légèrement à l'idée de revoir Harry) il commençait à passer beaucoup de temps dans cet appartement. Cela venait majoritairement du fait que l'appartement du plus jeune était situé en plein Westminster, à dix minutes à pied d'Hyde Park, dans un des quartiers les plus riches de la capitale. Tom en avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois (ça payait si bien que ça, écrivain ? il aurait dû se cantonner à la partie théorique des meurtres)</p>
<p>Harry avait éludé le sujet, parlant d'un héritage. Enfin. Tom n'était pas là que pour l'appartement - et c'était un <em>outrage </em>qu'un appartement aussi cher soit aussi mal entretenu. Des bibelots dans tout les sens, un bric à brac sans nom qui s'étalait sur tous les bureaux… Tom en avait presque envie de se reconvertir en "Riddle : Total Renovations " s'il parvenait à ordonner un peu ce bazar.</p>
<p>Harry adorait. Disait que ça donnait un côté plus chaleureux.</p>
<p>Soit.</p>
<p>De toute façon Tom ne pouvait réellement faire de remarques. C'était un miracle qu'il ait réussi à sortir - coucher ? fréquenter ? - avec Harry, en repensant à la catastrophe qu'avait été leur rencontre. Et leur date. Tom pouvait s'en frapper la tête contre la table d'agacement. Comment avait-il pu aussi mal comprendre, et le suivre dans les <em>toilettes? </em>Il en avait véritablement été mortifié. Et tous ces sous-entendus, "débarrasser le monde des ordures ? Subtil, Tom, subtil." Il avait même failli le faire fuir une fois chez lui.</p>
<p>Pour sa gouverne, Harry Potter n'avait absolument pas l'air de sortir avec des filles. Ou c'était qu'il s'était fait trop de rêves, peut-être ? Pourtant il ne lui avait fallu qu'un coup d'oeil, là-bas dans le café, pour comprendre qu'Harry avait l'air intéressé. Ses regards qui s'attardaient un peu trop sur son visage, il en avait parfaitement l'habitude.</p>
<p>Enfin.</p>
<p>Un Harry Potter, donc, présentement occupé à faire une petite tour de chamallow, tout en étant en Face-time avec une de ses amies. Ou collègue. Il n'y avait pas de grande différence pour Harry qui aurait pu sympathiser avec des pierres si elles avaient une bouche. Hermione, si Tom ne se trompait pas. Très joli nom, par ailleurs (et bien plus original que Tom, grinça une voix intérieure qu'il s'empressa d'étrangler) Hermione, donc, qui semblait tout aussi exaspérée qu'affectionnée.</p>
<p>Tom avait pris grand soin de s'installer sur le canapé d'Harry dans un angle laissant accès au visage d'Harry et à l'écran. Précaution gravée dans sa peau. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Harry avait envie de le présenter à ses amis (ce n'était pas comme si personnellement il en avait qui attendaient des détails sur sa vie amoureuse, Bella exceptée) et ne souhaitait pas apparaître sur un écran plus que nécessaire.</p>
<p>Hermione roula des yeux.</p>
<p>« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'écouter quand je parle Harry ? » Tom capta un soupir exaspéré, et sourit, se replongeant dans son livre.</p>
<p>La Mystérieuse affaire de Styles.</p>
<p>Avec ses questions sur le livre d'Harry, qui honnêtement semblait très intéressant, (et surtout très utile), celui-ci s'était mis dans l'idée que Tom était amateur de romans policiers et lui avait conseillé son incroyable collection d'Agatha Christie.</p>
<p>Enfin. S'il devait être parfaitement honnête, ce n'était pas si mal, bien que très capillotracté. A plusieurs reprises Tom avait grimacé devant les procédés de meurtre, bien trop vulgaires. Et il ne l'avouerait jamais à Harry bien entendu, mais il était persuadé pouvoir faire mieux. Utiliser un ballon gonflable pour simuler le cri de la victime ? Si <em>rustre</em></p>
<p>Quoique Tom n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parler d'élégance avec son dernier crime. Couper les parties génitales était en général quelque chose qu'il évitait, mais Jo l'avait amplement mérité (le comparer à un burger du <em>McDonald ?</em> Hérésie) Et il était sûr que les précédentes victimes du macchabée en étaient plus que reconnaissantes. Quel dommage que Tom ne puisse jamais recevoir le respect et l'admiration qui lui étaient dû.</p>
<p>« Je… ah merde plus que trois- je t'écoute Hermione ! » formula Harry difficilement, le regard centré sur ses chamallows. Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Même si quelque part, ça le rassurait de voir qu'Harry arrivait à se décontracter avec lui. Pas comme aux débuts… « Si j'arrivais à en mettre juste deux de plus- »</p>
<p>Bam !</p>
<p>Tout s'effondra.</p>
<p>Harry échangea un regard dépité avec Tom, et il sentit les coins de sa bouche s'étirer sans son consentement… Harry poussa un soupir défait et ce fut le coup de grâce, Tom éclatant de rire.</p>
<p>« J'étais à ça de réussir ! <em>A ça</em> !» gémit Harry (en ignorant tout à fait les soupirs agacés d'Hermione) « Tu te rends compte à quel point ça m'a pris du temps ! »</p>
<p>«<em> Harry ! </em>» glapit Hermione, les joues rouges et le regard furieux. « On parle de ton livre-là ! Oublie tes maudits bonbons et concentre toi pour la seule fois de ta vie sur ce que je vais te dire ! » Elle avait la respiration sifflante. « Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir plus de retard ! Tu es censé rendre ton manuscrit <em>dans deux mois </em>! » Elle s'arrêta une seconde dans sa diatribe, les sourcils froncés. « Et… Est-ce que c'était un rire que j'ai entendu ? Tu es avec quelqu'un ? »</p>
<p>Harry pâlit. D'un vague geste du bras, il démolit le reste de sa tour de fortune.</p>
<p>« Euh… Non ? »</p>
<p>Tom roula des yeux. Harry n'avait pas une once de déshonnêteté en lui, et c'était quelque chose qu'il adorait s'il devait se l'avouer : enfin quelqu'un de sincère parmi tout ces requins, et par conséquent mentait comme on assure que le Père Noël existe, main sur l'emballage à moitié terminé. Bien sûr, il pouvait intervenir. Harry ne venant de découvrir ce nouvel aspect de sa sexualité assez récemment, il avait encore un peu de mal à le dévoiler au grand jour. Tom avait réussi - miracle - à le faire se détendre en public à grand coup d'effleurements, baisers et autres, le faisant moins ressembler à un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture et plus à un jeune homme confiant. Il n'avait qu'à se lever, dire qu'il n'était qu'un ami de passage-</p>
<p>« Harry James Potter ! » menaça la jeune femme « Je te connais depuis combien de temps ? »</p>
<p>Harry se ratatina sur sa chaise. Jeta un coup d'oeil peu rassuré vers Tom, qui croisa les bras frénétiquement en chuchotant "Ton amie, ton problème !" (et on lui demandait encore pourquoi il avait si peu d'amis. Okay. Il avait <em>une</em> amie.)</p>
<p>« Quinze ans ? »</p>
<p>« Quinze ans ! Tu penses que je n'ai pas appris que tu ne savais pas mentir ? »</p>
<p>Tom eut un sourire amusé.</p>
<p>Harry semblait totalement mortifié, biche face au chasseur. Il se surprit à l'admirer quelques secondes, appréciant le contraste des mèches noires sur la peau bronzée, ses yeux verts présentement écarquillés comme s'il venait d'assister au dernier saut d'un chat du quatrième étage. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait instinctivement frappé, quand il l'avait vu dans ce café, sa beauté et ses yeux plein d'intelligence (quoi que là il semblait plus penaud que savant) tournés dans le vide à la recherche de sa prochaine phrase.</p>
<p>« C'est, euhm… » Harry semblait chercher ses mots, et Tom sut à la seconde précise, le moment où celui-ci abdiqua. « Mon… Mon petit-ami. Tom. Tom Riddle. On s'est rencontré dans un café, alors que je planchais sur mon livre. Et on s'est revu à l'exposition du British Museum, tu sais, où tu ne voulais pas venir… »</p>
<p>Hermione rayonna. Littéralement. Tom pouvait presque voir des petits rayons de soleil s'extraire d'elle - alimentés par sa joie - et venir effleurer Harry à travers l'écran. Et il aurait peut-être réagi, haussant un sourcil de se voir si vite présenté, mais il lui semblait que le temps s'était arrêté. Il bugua. Complètement bugua. S'il avait été une centaine d'année dans le futur, on aurait pu voir une petite boîte noire s'afficher au dessus de sa tête.</p>
<p><strong>404 Error</strong> - Tom Riddle est présentement absent, veuillez laisser un message.</p>
<p>Il cligna des paupières, lentement.</p>
<p>Alors c'était officiel ?</p>
<p>Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois avec Harry, bien sûr en deux semaines, étaient même allé faire les courses ensembles - pour des dîners chez Tom, mais… Ils n'avaient pas réellement mis de mots sur leur relation. Il entendit à peine Harry raccrocher.</p>
<p>« Euh, Hermione ? Je te rappelle, je crois que Tom est en train de faire un AVC »</p>
<p>Respirer - une inspiration, une expiration, une inspi-</p>
<p>« Tom ? Tom tout va bien ? »</p>
<p>Reconnexion.</p>
<p>Il leva ses yeux vers Harry, clignant des paupières pour revenir à lui. Il n'eut qu'une seconde pour remarquer le regard inquiet de l'autre, les mains sur son front pour prendre sa température, et se fendit d'un sourire éclatant. Il attrapa Harry par la nuque et l'attira vers lui, profitant de l'occasion pour l'embrasser chastement avant de se reculer, son sourire devenant suffisant.</p>
<p>« Alors comme ça c'est officiel ? Tu veux l'annoncer ? »</p>
<p>Harry rougit et se gratta la nuque d'un air gêné.</p>
<p>« Ah euhm- bien sûr, si ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais- je veux dire- » Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil désespéré, et Tom eut un rire amusé, décidant de le sauver du marécage de gêne où il semblait s'enfoncer.</p>
<p>« <em>Ça </em>me va très bien comme ça » glissa-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau. Harry leva un sourcil, se redressant promptement, avant de se retourner vers l'écran. Noir.</p>
<p>« Elle a raccroché… » soupira le plus jeune, se glissant dans le siège devant l'ordinateur.</p>
<p>Tom le regarda pianoter sur ses touches, sûrement un message à l'intention d'Hermione. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur lui, appréciateurs – et curieux – avant qu'il ne se redresse à son tour pour aller le rejoindre. Harry lui accorda un coup d'œil en biais, trop occupé à la rédaction de sa défense (et probablement celle de Tom, on pouvait difficilement faire pire comme première rencontre - et cela exceptait absolument la fois où son rendez-vous était arrivé en costume de crabe pour enfant de 12 ans - et non il n'allait pas raconter, il était <em>traumatisé</em> merci beaucoup)</p>
<p>Derrière la fenêtre de ses mails, Tom pouvait apercevoir quelques phrases de son roman. Il parcourut quelques lignes des yeux, surpris une seconde avant de lâcher un rire bref, camouflant difficilement un sourire narquois derrière sa main. Ah, vraiment ? Il n'avait pas pris Harry pour ce genre de romantique.</p>
<p>
  <em>Le baron Tomas Vol del Morte semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée. Les cheveux noirs lustrés et artistiquement peignés, le teint pâle et légèrement émacié, et deux yeux noirs perçants qui semblaient vous sonder à travers les secrets même de votre âme. Son sourire en coin donnait également cette impression de porter en lui tous les savoirs du monde. Il portait un costume taillé, plus onéreux certainement que l'ensemble de la maisonnée où il se trouvait, et jetait régulièrement des regards en biais vers sa montre à gousset. C'était un gentilhomme de la vieille époqu-</em>
</p>
<p>« Tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée n'est-ce-pas ? » ricana Tom sans s'en empêcher. « Dis-moi Harry, est-ce que je devrais être jaloux ou me sentir flatté ? »</p>
<p>Harry eut la décence de détourner le regard.</p>
<p>« Flatté. Si tu dois tout savoir, Monsieur Riddle » fit-il en s'éventant « Ma muse est celle qui me raille en ce moment-même. »</p>
<p>Tom eut une exclamation feinte de surprise ravie, la main portée au cœur.</p>
<p>Harry ferma l'onglet de ses emails - et Tom n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lire le mail, répondant splendidement au surnom de « rat fouineur » de son enfance (et qui lui avait valu de réaliser qu'un enfant de huit ans faisait un admirable sac de boxe) – laissant à l'autre l'occasion de voir l'ensemble de la page.</p>
<p>Page qui était coupée en deux, comme si Harry avait été trop déconcentré pour se réimmerger dans le monde d'écriture où il se plongeait. Et c'était probablement le cas. Il avait l'art et la manière d'oublier que la Terre entière existait dans ce genre de cas - Harry ayant expliqué d'un air suffisant qu'il s'agissait de son propre Palace Mental. Tom avait haussé les épaules, car après tout si c'était ce qui fonctionnait pour lui, il était plutôt mal placé pour faire des réflexions sur sa santé mentale. Il préférait personnellement trouver son inspiration devant la toile blanche même, la punition se révélant toujours à la hauteur de l'outrage.</p>
<p>« Je suis encore coincé » se plaint Harry en lui adressant une nouvelle moue.</p>
<p>- C'est assez récurrent, fit-il remarquer, haussant un sourcil (et recevant un tirage de langue tout à fait mature, la joie de la vie de couple) Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu t'es engagé sur la bonne voie ?</p>
<p>Harry poussa un soupir défaitiste et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table d'un air théâtral. Depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré, il n'y avait pas une journée où Harry n'avait planché sur son livre. Et Tom avait eu tout le loisir de remarquer - avec graaande joie - que ses éclats d'inspirations étaient tout à fait aléatoires. L'un avait été au milieu de la nuit où il s'était réveillé complètement déboussolé, une lumière inondant son visage (et il nierait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avoir sifflé comme un… vampire ? serpent ? Stephenie Meyer en aurait été honorée) et en panique. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour s'habituer à cette lampe torche à trois centimètres de son visage, Harry tapant furieusement la suite de son chapitre. Il avait réalisé, un peu perdu, qu'il s'agissait de la luminosité de l'écran et avait failli rajouter Harry à la liste de ses trophées-victimes.</p>
<p>Enfin non. Sauf si son incapacité à mentir était un mensonge très bien formulé, Harry semblait tout à fait quelconque et innocent, et Tom avait juré il y avait des années de ça qu'il ne tuerait jamais quelqu'un d'innocent. (Sous-entendu : à nouveau)</p>
<p>Mais Harry était passé à ça : et il aurait pu graver sur son épitaphe :</p>
<p><em>Raison du décès</em>: Tentative de meurtre et d'aveuglement de Tom Marvolo Riddle : sujet <em>légèrement</em> susceptible et vindicatif.</p>
<p>Ahem.</p>
<p>- Ne me déprimes pas davantage, j'ai l'impression que je n'en verrais jamais la fin.</p>
<p>Il se reconnecta avec la réalité.</p>
<p>- Pardon ? fit-il élégamment.</p>
<p>Harry roula des yeux.</p>
<p>- Essaye de garder les pieds sur terre, Buzz l'éclair. Il se redressa alors, faisant craquer les jointures de son cou, et sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de se relever d'un air décidé : Prends tes affaires, on va à Hyde Park, j'ai besoin d'un café et de l'inspiration de dame Nature.</p>
<p>Tom acquiesça avec un sourire ravi qui illumina son visage.</p>
<p>- Tu sais comment parler à un homme toi, glissa-t-il avec jovialité. Il glissa un regard sur la silhouette svelte d'Harry qui s'étirait et rajouta : Il y a même des chances que je t'offre une glace (et il omit le fait qu'on était en plein automne, Harry ne refusait jamais une glace) si on passe par le magasin d'Antiquités.</p>
<p>Le brun pinça les lèvres, pesant faussement le pour et le contre. Bien entendu, le fait qu'ils avaient déjeuné il y avait à peine deux heures de cela ne rentrait pas dans l'équation.</p>
<p>- Hum… D'accord. Mais je ne ramène rien d'empaillé ici, je suis phobique.</p>
<p>Le plus âgé éclata de rire, attrapant son manteau, et se plantant devant le miroir, tandis qu'Harry enfilait ses chaussures de ville.</p>
<p>- Tu peux arrêter une seconde de me rappeler ça, s'il te plaît ? se plaint-il. Je pensais vraiment que tu apprécierais le geste. Et ne te moque pas des phobies, je suis cusuraphobe.</p>
<p>Harry leva les yeux au ciel, terminant de nouer ses lacets.</p>
<p>- Tu veux dire que tu as peur de te mêler au commun des mortels ?</p>
<p>Tom se retourna vers lui en lui frappant légèrement l'avant bras, les lèvres faussement pincées.</p>
<p>- Non, ne sois pas idiot.</p>
<p>Le plus jeune attrapa son manteau à son tour, venant le rejoindre devant le miroir. Il eut un sourire et embrassa prestement sa joue avant d'observer leurs reflets d'un air satisfait (car comment ne pas l'être, songea Tom avec orgueil) et de hocher lentement de la tête.</p>
<p>- Très bien, très bien. Eclaire-moi, digne savant.</p>
<p>Tom eut un sourire suffisant.</p>
<p>- En temps qu'écrivain, est-ce que tu ne devrais pas être déjà au courant de ce genre de termes ?</p>
<p>- Mes recherches s'orientent plus sur les mille et un types de différents poisons que de savoir si mon personnage a une peur panique des penderies, rétorqua Harry du tac au tac, non sans le regarder d'un air curieux.</p>
<p>L'autre eut un rire bref, sans se départir de son air arrogant.</p>
<p>- Non, ça signifie que j'ai une peur panique d'avoir tort. Alors maintenant j'exige que tu ne fasses qu'approuver chacun de mes faits et gestes. Tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse une crise d'angoisse quand même ?</p>
<p>Harry le regarda avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'affection, avec un énième soupir.</p>
<p>- Il te manque vraiment une case. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu être attiré par toi.</p>
<p>Tom éclata de rire.</p>
<p>- Mon charme ravageur, sans doute. Il afficha une mimique désespérée. Et maintenant réconforte-moi ou je pourrais peut-être finir à l'hôpital… C'est une situation très dure à vivre tu sai-</p>
<p>Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Harry le fit taire en l'embrassant, sourire rieur contre ses lèvres.</p>
<p>- Tais-toi abruti. Et je veux ma glace caramel beurre salé.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tom adorait l'automne.</p>
<p>Des feuilles mortes à la tasse de café industrielle qu'il tenait entre ses mains, du coassement des corbeaux à l'odeur de marrons chauds qui flottait dans le parc. Lui qui tentait tant bien que mal de prouver en toutes conditions qu'il se distinguait de la populace, il savait qu'Harry regardait avec un air amusé son expression de pure joie.</p>
<p>Il était presque tenté de le pousser dans les feuilles mortes, afin de voir s'il le regarderait toujours avec amusement. Presque. Tom se surprenait de ses éclats de bonté, parfois.</p>
<p>Il prit une gorgée de son café chaud, savourant la chaleur du liquide dans sa gorge. A cette époque de l'année, on aurait confondu Londres avec un cimetière ambulant. Le ciel était gris et les gens se faisaient rare, tous pressés chez eux en fusillant du regard les nuages, et bien à l'aise sur des canapés. Mais Tom appréciait le froid, bien plus que la chaleur transpirante des mois d'été. Peut-être que cela venait du fait d'être né un 31 décembre, songea-t-il distraitement. Ou peut-être, un peu plus morbidement, que ça lui rappelait ses petites… activités extracurriculaires.</p>
<p>En parlant de cela, Tom se demandait s'il y avait quelque chose de profondément dérangé à accrocher aussi bien avec quelqu'un dont un des sujets de conversation préférés étaient les cadavres. Ou du moins, les futurs cadavres.</p>
<p>Peut-être. Il n'était pas à ça près.</p>
<p>- C'est là que j'aimerais ton avis, continuait Harry, avec passion. Lorsqu'un criminel veut marquer son meurtre, comment doit-il procéder ? Dans mon précédent roman, l'assassin gardait une mèche de cheveu de chacune de ses victimes dans un album, mais là je voudrais quelque chose de plus tape à l'oeil… de plus…<em> marquant</em> !</p>
<p>Une vieille femme leur jeta un regard mauvais. Tom était presque sûr d'avoir vu quelques personnes sortir leur portable, le 112 sur leur clavier. Seul un petit sourire éblouissant et l'ajout d'une phrase tout à fait subtile les en avaient dissuadé. "Oui, tout à fait, Harry. Je comprends la difficulté d'<em>écrire</em> sur des <em>personnages de romans</em> ! La<em> fiction</em> criminelle peut être dure à maîtriser. Heureusement que tu arrives à t'en <em>détacher </em>quand tu <em>n'écris</em> pas." C'était un comble tout de même, après tant d'années à échapper à la police, voilà qu'il allait se faire attraper parce que son petit-ami écrivait sur des meurtres.</p>
<p>Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de son café. Délicieux.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas laisser une marque distinctive sur ses scènes de crime ?</p>
<p>Harry prit un air songeur.</p>
<p>- Mais est-ce que ça ne risque pas d'alerter trop facilement la police ? Le diction est que plus tu altères à une scène de crime, plus tu as de chances d'être retrouvé.</p>
<p>Tom rit jaune intérieurement. Si ça avait été le cas, alors il aurait du être derrière les barreaux depuis un certain temps.</p>
<p>- Non, l'interrompit Tom en réfléchissant. Le plus important c'est le nettoyage. A partir du moment où ton tueur nettoie de fond en comble la scène, porte des gants et prend soin qu'aucune partie de son ADN ne soit déposé sur la victime, alors il n'a aucune chance d'être repéré. Bien sûr, s'il n'a pas de liens avec la victime ou s'il en a, un alibi en béton. Mais tout dépend du profil de ton tueur. A quoi ressemble-t-il ?</p>
<p>Harry le regarda soudainement, bouche bée, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.</p>
<p>- Avec l'inspiration que tu me donnes, je pense qu'Hermione pourrait tomber amoureuse de toi. Elle m'harcèle depuis un bon moment pour que je rende mon manuscrit. Comme si quelques semaines allaient faire la différence...</p>
<p>Tom lui rendit son regard, avec un air triomphant. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de café lentement, alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin à travers le parc. Un ballon bariolé vint leur barrer le passage, que Tom s'empressa d'envoyer valser. Tant pis pour l'enfant, ça lui apprendrait à prendre mieux soin de ses affaires.</p>
<p>- Au contraire, c'est toi qui me donne de l'inspiration, murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.</p>
<p>Harry le gratifia d'une tape sur l'avant-bras, faisant semblant d'être outré (que la vieille femme qui les espionnait depuis tout à l'heure ne simula pas, elle, et c'était tant mieux, Tom haïssait ces fouinards indiscrets)</p>
<p>- Le profil typique du pervers narcissique je dirais. Il a une faible image de soi alors utilise son emprise sur les autres pour la remonter - Tom grinça des dents mais maintint son sourire - Il a un besoin intense de se faire admirer et aimer et ne ressent aucun remords pour ses actes. Ses victimes sont toutes des personnes l'ayant blessé dans sa vie mais dont il s'est éloigné. Mais il ne fait pas trop dans la démonstration… Il essaye d'être subtil.</p>
<p>Splendide. Ce qui était agréable, c'était que Tom ne se reconnaissait absolument pas dans ce portrait. Enfin…</p>
<p>Il ne tuait certainement pas des personnes l'ayant blessé dans le passé, il avait assez de fierté, merci beaucoup. Quand il s'était rendu compte, à son enfance, qu'il aurait probablement toute sa vie cette pulsion de… Ahem. Toujours est-il qu'il s'était fixé sur les criminels, ayant échappé au service juridique. Et très souvent, cela concernait les violeurs. Il ne s'occupait pas des trafiquants de drogue, n'ayant jamais réellement compris en quoi celle-ci devait être illégale. Soit. Si quelqu'un avait envie de se transformer en légume, et de détruire son cerveau par le biais de seringues, en quoi était-ce le problème des autres ?</p>
<p>Mais en toute honnêteté, il devait reconnaître cette envie de reconnaissance qui le prenait aux tripes. Et c'était très certainement ce qui le poussait à graver sa marque sur ses victimes (au design passionnément réalisé par Bella, et qu'elle s'était tatoué sur l'avant-bras - ayant valu une crise de panique de Tom et probablement la plus grande dispute qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Tom était passé proche de la syncope ce jour-là.) Et parce qu'il ne perdait jamais une occasion de se vanter subtilement, il dirigea son attention vers Harry.</p>
<p>- Alors il lui faut quelque chose de personnel.</p>
<p>Le plus jeune lui lança un regard intéressé, l'incitant à continuer.</p>
<p>- Quelque chose en rapport avec lui-même et son lien avec l'acte de tuer. Peut-être une couronne gravée au couteau sur leur front ? Pour rappeler qu'il est l'empereur absolu sur ces questions de vie et de mort.</p>
<p>Harry eut une exclamation d'excitation, une lueur enthousiaste dans les yeux, et le gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue.</p>
<p>- Exactement ce que j'avais en tête !</p>
<p>Tom eut un air mortifié quand Harry sortit un petit calepin de sa poche et commença à griffonner, effréné. Au. beau. milieu. du. parc.</p>
<p>- Donc… Quelqu'un de froid, un signe distinctif… Mais qui découvrirait le cadavre ? Si Anya… Ou la bonne…</p>
<p>Le plus âgé adressa un signe de tête à un passant - leur rareté rendant ce rituel de politesse indispensable. Pendant ce temps Harry continuait de marmonner des phrases dont il ne comprenait que la moitié, alors qu'il l'écoutait avec une affection grandissante. Il y avait quelque chose d'exaltant à écouter quelqu'un d'aussi passionné, et bien qu'Harry en eut été passablement horrifié, chacune de ses réflexions l'amenait à réfléchir sur sa propre technique.</p>
<p>Bien entendu, il n'avait pas cherché à séduire Harry parce qu'il était un écrivain de romans policiers, mais c'était un gros plus qui ne le faisait que l'apprécier davantage. Non. Il l'avait remarqué parce qu'il était brillant, passionné et qu'il avait une honnêteté et une gentillesse qui lui semblait terriblement rare. Et bien entendu, Tom n'étant pas du genre à se mentir à soi-même (sa voix intérieure éclata de rire en commençant à déballer une liste) parce qu'il était absolument magnifique. Du moins si on aimait les bruns sveltes avec une addiction pour le sucre.</p>
<p>- Comment est-ce que tu ferais pour te forger un alibi si un témoin t'avais vu avec la victime? Et comment se débarrasser du témoin ? demanda brusquement Harry, levant le nez de son calepin.</p>
<p>Tom eut besoin d'une minute de réflexion.</p>
<p>- Tout dépend si la victime est suffisamment effrayée pour aller voir directement la police, ou suffisamment arrogante pour essayer de me faire chanter, finit-il par répondre en fronçant du nez. Tout le but est de ne pas créer un alibi qui nécessite à la police de longues recherches. Plus cela est court, moins il y a de chance qu'ils ne soulèvent quelque chose de déplaisant. Tout n'est pas dans l'alibi mais le comportement adopté, car moins quelqu'un paraîtra suspect, moins de ressources seront allouées pour vérifier ses dires. Quant au témoin… N'importe quelle solution suffit. Une des astuces régulièrement utilisée dans les romans policiers est de tuer la victime alors que tout le monde croit qu'elle est déjà morte.</p>
<p>Harry leva un sourcil perplexe.</p>
<p>- Comment ça ?</p>
<p>Le visage de Tom s'éclaira, ravi de pouvoir s'étendre sur le sujet.</p>
<p>- Et bien, pour te créer le parfait alibi, il s'agit d'être en compagnie des autres quand le "crime" est commis. Par exemple, un somnifère à retardement, et un magnétophone simulant un cri, ainsi que un peu de sang. De porc, ou simplement lui faire une petite incision quelque part. Tout le monde se précipite à l'étage, mais toi avant, car tu savais à quelle seconde même surgirait le cri. Tom marqua une pause, comme pour ménager son suspens : Tu te précipites auprès du cadavre, prend son poult. "Elle est morte ! " Ensuite, il s'agit de renvoyer ceux qui t'accompagnent, qu'ils aillent chercher la police, un médecin ! Et d'un coup sec, tu tues la victime. Quand tout le monde revient, ils sont persuadés que tu es resté avec le cadavre, mais non, celui-ci est à peine frais.</p>
<p>Inquiet d'en avoir trop dit, Tom jeta un regard en biais à Harry. Mais celui-ci semblait plongé en pleine réflexion, à mille lieu de réfléchir à ce que sous-entendait cette étroite connaissance du meurtre.</p>
<p>- Ou alors, il reste l'option bien plus basique en ville, pour se débarrasser du corps. Empaqueter dans des sacs poubelles, et le livrer aux éboueurs pour que le tout soit broyé. Mais la première idée paraît plus… romancée.</p>
<p>- Mais tout dépend beaucoup trop du hasard, tu ne penses pas ? souleva l'écrivain. Et si quelqu'un décidait de rester avec le tueur ? Et si le médecin se rendait compte que la mort vient à peine d'arriver ?</p>
<p>Tom eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de son café, désormais froid, et se la joua Kobe Bryant avec la poubelle la plus proche. Ceci fait, il retourna son attention vers Harry avec sérieux.</p>
<p>- Ce qui est jouissif pour l'assassin, c'est ce degré d'imprévu qu'il ne peut pas contrôler. Tout est minutieux, tout est regardé avec précision mais… et si? Et c'est ce qui rend la chose tout à fait attrayante. Cependant, contrairement à ce que les séries peuvent faire penser, le médecin légiste ne sait pas précisément à la minute près quand une personne est morte. (Harry notait frénétiquement ses mots sur son carnet, relevant parfois le regard pour le dévisager avec une terrible attention) La rigidité cadavérique apparaît trois à quatre heures après le décès, donc s'il n'y a qu'une heure maximum de différence, ce n'est pas important. Surtout si dans ce cas, c'est une affaire de minutes, je suppose que le détective fait également partie de la maisonnée s'il s'agit d'une enquête en huis-clôt ?</p>
<p>Harry acquiesça avec intérêt.</p>
<p>- Donc c'est ce que je devrais noter sur sa personnalité ? Que ce goût de l'imprévu rend la chose excitante ? Il s'arrêta une seconde, comme frappé par l'inspiration. Et ce pourrait être une des raisons derrière ses meurtres, parce qu'il s'ennuie ! Qu'il veut rajouter un peu de piment à sa vie ! Si ça ne fait pas trop cliché...</p>
<p>Tom eut un rire bref, l'attirant par la taille.</p>
<p>- Les détails d'écrivains, je te les laisse bien volontiers, Stephen King. A ce que j'ai lu jusqu'aujourd'hui, tu te débrouilles déjà très bien pour cerner le caractère de tes personnages. Et peut-être qu'Hermione saura t'aiguiller… Tom grimaça. Du moins si elle nous pardonne pour ce petit écart de tout à l'heure.</p>
<p>Harry l'accompagna dans sa grimace gênée.</p>
<p>- Autant de chance qu'elle me pardonne directement que je trouve l'or des Leprechaun au prochain arc-en-ciel… Enfin, l'espoir fait vivre.</p>
<p>- Des Leprechaun ? plaisanta Tom. Peut-être au contraire que j'en suis un et cache tout mon or dans des bourses un peu partout dans mon appartement.</p>
<p>L'autre esquissa un sourire amusé.</p>
<p>- J'espère que tu me feras profiter de ces quelques bourses alors, que je vérifie si elles apportent vraiment bonheur et fortune. Harry marqua une pause, avant de reprendre avec un air mystérieux : Qui sait, peut-être que je pourrais demander qu'on t'offre un peu de bon sens. Ou si c'est trop demandé, l'identité de Jack l'éventreur, pour pouvoir te faire chanter si tu refuses de faire la vaisselle.</p>
<p>Tom eut une exclamation indignée et retira son bras d'autour de la taille d'Harry, s'éloignant de quelques pas. Il hésita un instant, avant de se retourner, une expression faussement agacée sur le visage.</p>
<p>- Je vois que je suis énormément aimé par ici ! Peut-être que je devrais trouver quelqu'un qui saurait m'apprécier<em> à ma juste valeur </em>Mr Potter et je te ferais dire que je sais très bien faire la vaisse-</p>
<p>Il s'arrêta net. Car derrière Harry venait d'apparaître un visage qu'il aurait bien évité pendant une décennie ou deux. Visage qui venait de lever les yeux de son téléphone pour se repérer, avant de froncer les sourcils un instant, reconnaissant le brun instantanément.</p>
<p>- Tom ?</p>
<p>Tom ferma les yeux une seconde. Cette voix, il la connaissait, et ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Absolument. rien. de. bon.</p>
<p>- Lucius ? fit-il avec une once de lassitude désespérée (bien qu'il le nierait jusque dans la tombe)</p>
<p>L'autre afficha un sourire ravageur.</p>
<p>Et merde.</p>
<p>Tom jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à Harry. Celui-ci les regardait d'un air perplexe, les yeux néanmoins fixés sur Lucius comme s'il le connaissait (et avait eu une entrevue particulièrement répugnante avec lui) Ce qui, connaissant l'individu, était parfaitement possible. Tom pouvait mettre à la main sur quelques individus qui se seraient fait une joie de le piétiner avec acharnement.</p>
<p>- Tu le connais ? fit Harry en fronçant des sourcils. Il s'était rapproché avec un petit air que Tom connaissait très bien. C'était son visage "Si tu essayes de le draguer devant moi, je vais t'arracher les yeux et les utiliser comme glaçons pour mon Martini" : ou c'était peut-être le sien plutôt. Dans tous les cas, Harry avait un petit air crispé (et un peu jaloux)</p>
<p>Tom résista à l'envie de fuir. Ou de rouler des yeux. Est-ce qu'il pouvait faire les deux ?</p>
<p>- Malheureusement, marmonna-t-il en enroulant un bras autour de la taille d'Harry. Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Lucius qui les plissa en deux fentes reptiliennes. Tom jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire pour vérifier que deux autres Véloci-lucius n'allaient pas l'attaquer par les flans.</p>
<p>La main majestueusement agrippée sur une de ses fameuses cannes - Tom avait bien essayé de les jeter de son temps, elles semblaient se dupliquer comme par magie (mais il ne lui en ferait pas la remarque, il était un tatillon.. sensible sur le sujet) - Lucius Malfoy reflétait toute l'élégance aristocratique de sa lignée. Il avait les cheveux noués en un catogan dépassé d'au moins deux siècles et un costume qui devait coûter plus cher que l'appartement d'Harry. Lucius tapota une poussière imaginaire, ses yeux habituellement froids éclaircis par la vue du visage de Tom. Et en toute honnêteté, l'âge n'avait rien ôté à sa beauté de glace.</p>
<p>Honnêtement, celui-ci devait avoir uriné sur un totem dans une vie antérieure pour avoir autant de malchance. Sur l'immensité de Londres, il s'était toujours arrangé pour ne pas s'aventurer dans les quartiers où il risquait de rencontrer le Patriarche Malfoy. Et le rencontrer maintenant, en compagnie d'Harry... Il était à demi-tenté de faire simplement demi-tour en l'ignorant proprement. Mais l'autre aurait bien été capable de lui lancer sa cane au visage si ça avait pu le faire se retourner.</p>
<p>Les débuts de l'histoire entre Tom, alors jeune étudiant de 22 ans et Lucius Malfoy - 39 ans et père de famille (dysfonctionnelle mais famille tout de même) - datait d'il y avait environ cinq ans. Tom, qui ne ratait jamais une opportunité, avait profité des faveurs de l'aristocrate pour se faire introduire dans des cercles très restreints. A cette époque, il s'imaginait encore politicien, pourtant tout à fait au courant qu'égorger des gens dans son temps libre pouvait se révéler une contrariété. Il était sorti - pouvait-on parler de ça? - exactement quinze mois avec le blond, profitant allégrement de Lucius pour des parties de jambes en l'air intéressantes et des dîners cinq étoiles où il rencontrait le gratin de Londres. Et non, Tom n'avait absolument pas honte, merci bien, il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour se hisser plus haut que son orphelinat natif.</p>
<p>Et puis Lucius avait un physique…<em> intéressant.</em></p>
<p>Toujours était-il qu'il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il n'avait absolument pas la patience de minauder toute la journée. Bonjour Monsieur, c'est un honneur Monsieur, pouvez-vous m'introduire Monsieur, puis-je lécher vos chaussures Monsieur- Argh. Tom avait prestement pris ses affaires et remercié tout le monde avant de s'aventurer dans le domaine du médical et de la recherche, commençant ses études d'ingénieur en microbiologie. C'était une parfaite opportunité pour se renseigner sur ses activités… un-peu-moins-que-légales, et pour se renflouer les poches. Petit conseil entre personnes douteuses, personne ne le suspectait jamais vis à vis de la disparition de produit désinfectants, de gants et de filme plastique.</p>
<p>Comment aurait-il justifié ces achats à son banquier ?</p>
<p>Désolé, j'achète l'attirail du parfait tueur en série simplement pour le stocker dans une pièce et le regarder. Oui, j'apprécie faire ça. Un problème ?</p>
<p>Enfin. Le problème était là : Lucius Malfoy avait refusé de lâcher l'affaire. Il s'était convaincu que tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu, et que Tom ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il lui avait envoyé des fleurs, et Tom l'avait envoyé sur les roses, des chocolats (une preuve de plus qu'il avait bien fait de partir, Tom haïssait le chocolat) et mêmes des paons - des <em>paons</em> ! Avait-il la tête d'un foutu <em>zoologue</em> ? Si Lucius n'avait pas été parfaitement innocent, à son grand malheur -et étonnement - Tom se serait fait un plaisir de laisser sa tête en cadeau à la police de Londres.</p>
<p>Il était sûr que certains de ses employés en auraient été secrètement ravis.</p>
<p>- Je vois que tu as toujours du mal à te débarrasser de tes admirateurs, sourit Lucius avec l'art étrange de paraître dédaigneux jusqu'au bout des doigts. Tu sais que je me ferais un plaisir de t'accompagner dans ta tâche. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir en compagnie de <em>Potter.</em> Certains ne savent plus respecter leur places de nos jours, fit-il en secouant la tête. En prenant néanmoins soin de ne pas se décoiffer.</p>
<p>Autre problème : Lucius n'avait jamais connu la vraie facette de Tom Riddle (il aurait dû faire acteur à Broadway) et estimait sa capacité de méchanceté à... probablement une marguerite. Un coquelicot particulièrement agressif tout au plus.</p>
<p>Harry grinça des dents. Tom secoua la tête.</p>
<p>Un sourire raisonnablement forcé sur le visage (à son grand dam il ne pouvait se montrer agressif avec l<em>'Inspecteur-chef </em>de la police londonienne) Tom saisit le bras du brun, avant d'adresser un signe de tête à Lucius.</p>
<p>- C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Lucius, mais nous sommes malheureusement très occupés. Une prochaine fois peut-être ?</p>
<p>Sans attendre sa réponse, Tom attrapa Harry à sa suite - avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire - en sprintant plus que ne marchant dignement vers les profondeurs du parc. Toute à son honneur, Harry ne protesta pas, se laissant emmener en accélérant le pas également. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent marché dix bonnes minutes que Tom ne consentit à relâcher le rythme, non sans glisser quelques coups d'oeils derrière lui. Quelle plaie. Maintenant il se devrait d'avoir une nouvelle rencontre avec Lucius afin d'étouffer son amertume dans l'oeuf.</p>
<p>Tom ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir les yeux de la police braqués sur lui car un imbécile n'arrivait pas à se remettre d'une rupture. Il soupira. Il y avait des pours et des contres à ses activités extracurriculaires, et rester dans les bonnes grâces de Scotland Yard était une des plus grandes contrariétés.</p>
<p>Néanmoins, il se contenterait de lui passer un appel. Ou de lui envoyer une carte, tiens. Peut-être une avec "Get Well Soon" pour que ce grand hypocondriaque lui laisse la paix.</p>
<p>Tom capta un regard en biais d'Harry.</p>
<p>- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il avec une fatigue teintée d'agacement. Lucius Malfoy peut s'avérer… déplaisant à rencontrer. Il s'arrêta une seconde, plissant les yeux. Mais tu le connaissais. N'est-ce pas ? Il t'a appelé Potter directement.</p>
<p>Harry serra sa mâchoire, les yeux brillant de colère.</p>
<p>- Je connais son fils, consentit-il à avouer. Nous étions dans la même école étant jeune. Harry eut un rire bref qui sonna un peu sec. On ne peut pas dire qu'on s'entendait bien, mais ça m'a laissé depuis une certaine envie de ne plus jamais recroiser un Malfoy.</p>
<p>- Et Lucius ?</p>
<p>Harry détourna le regard.</p>
<p>- Je l'ai rencontré une fois. Une sombre affaire, je croyais qu'il maltraitait son chien - Dobby, rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire amer - et j'étais allé le dénoncer à la SPA. Harry secoua la tête avec amusement. Ils ne m'ont pas pris au sérieux, bien sûr, qui croirait un gamin contre un policier de Scotland Yard ? Mais le chien est mort quelques mois plus tard : il avait la parvovirose canine. J'étais dévasté.</p>
<p>Tom eut un petit sourire.</p>
<p>- Harry Potter, le grand défenseur des animaux.</p>
<p>Harry le frappa sur l'épaule, alors qu'il esquissait un pas en arrière. Tom leva deux mains faussement protectrices, toujours aussi amusé, alors que le plus jeune le gratifiait d'une énième tape agacée. Dont la puissance n'avait rien à envier aux mouches. Ou aux coquelicots en colère, si Tom voulait qu'ils soient assortis.</p>
<p>- Et toi ? reprit Harry avec un air scrutateur. Il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer avec un amusement moqueur, dévisageant Tom avec un regard nouveau.</p>
<p>Tom soupira, évitant son regard.</p>
<p>- Une brève aventure de jeunesse. On fait tous ce genre d'erreurs, mais si je pouvais revenir dans le passé, je me ficherais une claque à m'assommer pendant une semaine. Tom marqua un temps de pause : Juste pour être sûr. Si j'avais su ce que ça impliquerait de flirter avec Malfoy Père… Il grimaça, avec un air pincé. Les paons, Harry, les<em> paons.</em>..</p>
<p>Harry éclata de rire, se rapprochant prestement. Il passa sa main sur le dos de l'autre, avec une attitude possessive.</p>
<p>- Dommage pour lui, je suis passé avant, sourit Harry de toute ses dents. Et je ne compte pas laisser cette chance filer ajouta-il avec un clin d'oeil appréciateur.</p>
<p>Tom se contenta de sourire de plus belle (ses joues allaient finir par le lancer, Harry ne savait pas à quel point il appréciait sa compagnie) et de raffermir sa prise sur la taille du plus jeune.</p>
<p>- Est-ce qu'on n'avait pas parlé d'une glace ?</p>
<p>Les yeux d'Harry s'éclairèrent comme un matin de Noël.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tom regardait Harry planter sa cuillère dans sa glace double-choco/caramel beurre salé avec affection.</p>
<p>Ils s'étaient installés sur la terrasse d'un des cafés au milieu du parc, au milieu de quelques aventuriers bravant le froid londonien. Tom s'était contenté d'un Cappuccino bien chaud, vidé en quelques secondes, tandis qu'Harry se débattait pour un choix cornélien entre douze parfums de glace.</p>
<p>S'il avouait ne pas tout à fait comprendre les mécanismes de la constitution d'Harry, il adorait voir la lueur d'adoration dans les yeux du plus jeune quand il satisfaisait son envie de sucre. De son côté, Tom haïssait avec ferveur tout ce qui était constitué de beurre, de sucre ou d'huile. Il avait déjà goûté une ou deux fois une des pâtisseries préférées du brun mais avait tout recraché manu militari. Il avait eu l'impression de croquer dans une plaquette de beurre. Ou pire : de margarine.</p>
<p>Il avait à moitié souri parmi ses larmes de dégoût, assurant Harry que si-si c'était absolument <em>dé-li-cieux</em> mais qu'il ne voulait pas le priver de sa fameuse pâtisserie. L'autre n'avait pas semblé dupe et lui avait offert sa bouteille d'eau (pure délivrance) alors que Tom tentait de sauvegarder les apparences.</p>
<p>Ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour lui faire plaisir.</p>
<p>Une vieille femme a côté regardait Harry en secouant la tête, marmonnant sur les attitudes dépravées de nos jours. Il se fit un malin plaisir de lui décocher un regard à lui en glacer les entrailles, en glissant sa main sur celle d'Harry.</p>
<p>Ce qui eut le mérite de lui faire lever les yeux de sa glace.</p>
<p>- Un pure délice, savoura Harry avec ravissement. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas goûter ?</p>
<p>Tom secoua la tête, un frisson lui parcourant le corps. Non, il ne voulait <em>certainement</em> pas… goûter. Il tenait à sa vie et ses papilles gustatives, merci beaucoup. Qui mélangeait chocolat et caramel beurre salé ? Qui, même, <em>osait</em> choisir caramel beurre salé comme saveur ?</p>
<p>- Je survivrais. Je pense préférer la famine à cette overdose de sucre, fit-il en cachant à merveille son écoeurement.</p>
<p>- Un jour je parviendrais à te convaincre ! fit Harry en pointant un doigt vers lui. Tu verras, j'arriverais à trouver l'ingrédient parfait : suffisamment subtil pour savoir te charmer.</p>
<p>Ou peut-être qu'il devrait retravailler ses mensonges.</p>
<p>Tom haussa un sourcil.</p>
<p>- La salade. Les pommes. Les poivrons. Les carottes. Tout ce qui n'est pas composé essentiellement de 70% de beurre et 30% de sucre ? Je continue ?</p>
<p>Harry bougonna en enfonçant une cuillérée de glace entre ses lèvres. L'autre leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il soupirait de délectation, tout à fait inconscient du fait qu'il devait faire au moins -8000. Comme pour illustrer ses dires, une bourrasque de vent vint s'engouffrer dans le col du manteau de Tom, qui frissonna. Il resserra instinctivement son écharpe autour de son cou.</p>
<p>Le regard d'Harry vint suivre le geste, faisant sourire Tom avec un air entendu.</p>
<p>- Tu apprécies ce que tu voies ?</p>
<p>- Surtout cette élégance naturelle, as-tu pensé à faire le challenge Vogue ? lâcha Harry avec un soupir un brin désespéré. Il avait du chocolat sur les lèvres, les cheveux ébouriffés (n'allez pas accuser le vent) et les yeux brillant d'amusement. De son côté, Tom savait qu'il appréciait s'apprêter, et c'était probablement un reste de sa relation avec Lucius. Du moins s'il voulait se leurrer, et ne pas admettre qu'il appréciait généralement le fait de voir une lueur admirative dans les yeux des autres.</p>
<p>Enfin : retour à Harry. Harry qui le regardait avec une moue boudeuse, le col de travers, et un des boutons laissé à l'air libre. Il avait l'air positivement débraillé, et pourtant Tom ne pouvait pas le trouver moins magnifique. Il eut un rire amusé.</p>
<p>- C'est qu'on est bien assortis alors, sourit-il avec assurance.</p>
<p>Harry leva les yeux au ciel, les joues un peu rouges.</p>
<p>Il ne doutait pas que le brun accuserait le froid et ne fit aucune remarque, mais Tom lui jeta un petit coup d'oeil en biais qui trahissait son contentement.</p>
<p>- Est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas de te servir de moi pour te faire un auto-compliment ?</p>
<p>Tom eut la décence d'avoir l'air étonné.</p>
<p>- Moi ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait dire une chose pareille ?</p>
<p>Harry esquissa un sourire.</p>
<p>- Ta personnalité. Ton caractère. Le fait que tu ne m'as pas démenti.</p>
<p>Le plus âgé secoua la tête d'un air triste.</p>
<p>- Je vais finir par me vexer, si tu penses si peu de ma personne. Je croyais pourtant être, je cite, "tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée" et que j'avais des "yeux noirs perçants qui semblaient vous sonder à travers les secrets même de votre âme."</p>
<p>Harry rougit brusquement, s'étouffant sur sa cuillérée de glace.</p>
<p>- Comment est-ce que tu peux t'en rappeler <em>par cœur</em> ? Tu ne l'as lu qu'une fois et il y a plus de deux heures !</p>
<p>Tom eut un sourire suffisant.</p>
<p>Il épousseta son manteau d'une poussière imaginaire et se pencha, son sourire s'élargissant.</p>
<p>- <em>Son sourire en coin donnait également cette impression de porter en lui tous les savoirs du monde. Il portait un costume taillé, plus onéreux certainement que l'ensemble de la maisonnée où il se trouvait, et jetait régulièrement des regards en biais vers sa montre à gousset.</em></p>
<p>- Chut, chut ! fit Harry en faisant les gros yeux. Il s'empressa de lui plaquer la paume de sa main sur la bouche, les joues définitivement rouge cerise. Il sentit le sourire de Tom s'élargir sous sa main et le fusilla du regard, alors que l'autre camouflait un rire amusé. La règle d'or des écrivains : Ne jamais citer des passages qu'il a écrit sous peine d'humiliation et de gêne intense. Quand je l'écris c'est différent, mais quand je l'entend, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être ridicule.</p>
<p>- Moi je trouve ça très bien, confia Tom avec affection.</p>
<p>- Ne changes pas de sujet ! le coupa Harry, les yeux toujours aussi écarquillés. Comment est-ce que ça se fait que tu t'en souviennes<em> mot pour mot ?</em></p>
<p>Tom se contenta de se renfoncer dans sa chaise de métal avec un air suffisant. Le genre de petit sourire en coin à la "oui-je-sais-j'ai-raison-merci" qui agaçait Harry au plus haut point. Et la raison pour laquelle il continuait d'afficher cette expression, d'ailleurs.</p>
<p>- J'ai une mémoire eidétique. Depuis toujours, j'arrive à me rappeler de grandes quantité d'informations - inutiles ou non - sans effort particulier. C'était surtout pratique pendant mes études, ça me laissait bien plus de temps libre.</p>
<p>Harry en sembla estomaqué, la glace à présent tout à fait oubliée. Cela valut à Tom d'y jeter un regard peu amène, zieutant la crème qui coulait, la glace étant entrée dans sa phase de "je coule partout sur tes doigts et tu n'y peux rien"</p>
<p>Pourtant il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire. Tom n'avait jamais réellement compris comment certains de ses camarades - de classe ou de dortoir - pouvaient passer des heures à relire les mêmes mots sans les retenir. En règle générale, il lui suffisait de lire une fois quelque chose pour que ça reste imprégné. Bien entendu, cela dépendait uniquement de son taux d'intérêt pour ce qu'il était en train de lire. D'où le fait qu'il ait retenu des extraits du livre de l'autre... Mais il ne se surprendrait pas à le dire à Harry, où ses chevilles dépasseraient de ses chaussures.</p>
<p>- Et ça vaut pour les images aussi ? Les sons ? Ou c'est uniquement les mots ?</p>
<p>Tom y réfléchit une seconde.</p>
<p>- En fait c'est plutôt comme une image. Je visualise la page avec les mots, et me rappelle ainsi de ce qu'il y a écrit dessus. Comme si je revoyais une photo d'un livre, tu vois ?</p>
<p>Un éclair de pure joie passa dans les yeux d'Harry, qui s'empressa de ressortir son carnet. Il loupa le roulement de yeux de Tom qui savait pertinemment ce qui allait suivre, et se lança dans une diatribe frénétique, furieusement enthousiasmé.</p>
<p>- Tu es un génie Tom ! C'est totalement une caractéristique que je vais inclure dans mon tueur ! C'est génial : exactement le détail dont j'avais besoin. Oh, je sais ! Je vais leur faire faire une partie de bridge, juste avant le meurtre, et le détective viendra leur poser des questions sur cette partie… Ou non, pour décrire la pièce ! Ce qui va le trahir, car il dira ne pas se souvenir exactement de s'il a vu l'arme du crime… Parfait, parfait ! baragouina Harry avec excitation en griffonnant frénétiquement sur son carnet.</p>
<p>Tom relâcha un soupir.</p>
<p>- Est-ce que tu n'es pas censé penser à tout ça avant de commencer ton livre ?</p>
<p>Harry releva les yeux, secouant la tête - de façon à ce que ses cheveux viennent lui couvrir le regard. Tom les suivit des yeux, distrait un court instant.</p>
<p>- Non, non, non. Je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Bien sûr, normalement, tu commences par écrire ta trame en détail, tes personnages mais… Je me laisse toujours du temps après avoir écrit un premier jet. Je rajoute des scènes, j'en supprime, je modifie le caractère de mes personnages, je rajoute des personnages ou en enlève. Modifie la façon de tuer du criminel ? Le premier brouillon est… un nuage flou. Qui me permet de poser les bases. Mais c'est pour ça que j'ai un peu de retard vis à vis d'Hermione, je n'arrête pas de faire des modifications. Techniquement tout est écrit. J'ai le mot de la fin, celui du début et ce qu'il y a entre. Mais je veux que tout soit… parfait. Donc je n'arrête pas de remodifier, et ça rend Hermione folle, rit Harry avec humour. Disons que c'est assez compliqué. Mais ma deadline finale, la version achevée du manuscrit est à rendre dans deux mois.</p>
<p>Tom hocha lentement de la tête.</p>
<p>- D'accord.</p>
<p>Harry rit de plus belle, poussant la glace qui semblait s'être fondue en un lac de caramel beurre salé. Et de chocolat. Un vrai délice.</p>
<p>- C'est compliqué, je sais, désolé. C'est pour ça que ton aide et expertise sur les romans policiers m'est vraiment utile. Tout ça me permet d'être plus crédible, et précis dans les scènes d'actions.</p>
<p>Tom camoufla son sourire derrière sa paume. Expertise sur les romans policiers ? Plutôt en travaux pratiques.</p>
<p>Il se contenta simplement d'écouter avec attention, le visage soutenu par sa main et son coude, alors qu'Harry partait dans une diatribe enflammée sur les aléas de la vie d'artiste. Tom lâchait de temps en temps des murmures approbateurs, préférant regarder la façon dont les lèvres d'Harry bougeaient, son regard enthousiaste quand il parlait de ce qui lui plaisait.</p>
<p>Son regard vint se poser sur leurs alentours, balayant les tables du café. Il survola quelques couples qui profitaient de la réduction sur les chocolat chaud, notant avec un froncement de sourcil qu'un des visiteurs du parc regardait une famille d'un peu trop près. Gratifiant Harry d'un sourire, il prit néanmoins soin de garder une partie de son attention sur l'intrus. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il ne soit que curieux, ou ne dévisage la famille d'un air absent, mais Tom ne prenait jamais de risques. (Enfin, c'était relatif vis à vis de son passe-temps principal) Et son regard semblait un peu trop fixé sur la jeune enfant du couple. C'était un peu trop louche.</p>
<p>Tom fronça des sourcils. N'eut à hésiter qu'une seconde.</p>
<p>- Tu m'excuses Harry ? fit-il alors que l'autre essuyait le lac de glace qui avait coulé hors de son bol. Je reviens tout de suite.</p>
<p>Harry acquiesça rapidement, récupérant des serviettes derrière lui pour éponger.</p>
<p>Tom se releva prestement, se dirigeant vers la table où l'intrus était assis. Comme si la providence était de son côté, l'homme se retourna pour faire face à Tom, alors que celui-ci trébuchait sur… du rien en fait, se rattrapant rapidement en glissant sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre - comme pour retrouver son équilibre. L'homme eut l'air surpris et eut un mouvement de recul, permettant à Tom de glisser sa main promptement dans la poche de son costume, et d'y subtiliser un portefeuille.</p>
<p>- Toutes mes excuses, j'ai voulu me rattraper ! s'empressa-t-il de se justifier avec un sourire charmeur. L'homme secoua simplement la tête et Tom en profita pour rejoindre l'intérieur du café et ses toilettes. Heureusement pour lui il n'y avait personne, et il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. L'homme n'avait pas fait attention au vol et continuait de fixer lourdement la famille enjouée.</p>
<p>En quelques pas il était à l'intérieur, fermant la cabine derrière lui, et ouvrant le portefeuille qu'il venait de dérober. Il en tira quelques cartes sans valeur, avant de trouver le graal. Sa carte d'identité.</p>
<p><strong>Antonin Dolohov</strong> : 46 ans. <em>Résidence</em> : 84. Guild Street, Londres.</p>
<p>Tout les détails dont il avait besoin. Son instinct ne le trahissait jamais, mais Tom préférait conduire une légère recherche avant, pour être bien sûr qu'il ne soit pas tout blanc. Et c'était là qu'intervenait sa fantastique décision d'avoir eu une liaison avec Lucius Malfoy : son accès aux fichiers privés de la police. Grâce à des modifications, un léger trafic et l'intervention d'un Hacker du nom de Wilkes que Bella semblait apprécier harceler (il m'adore mais ne le sait pas encore, scandait-elle avec opiniâtreté) il pouvait y accéder depuis son ordinateur tout en faisant en sorte que son IP apparaisse comme celle de Lucius. Lui laissant chercher à sa guise dans les fichiers privés de la police, accessibles à l'Inspecteur-chef évidemment.</p>
<p>Tom ressortit non sans se laver les mains - qui sait ce qui avait pu être en contact avec ce portefeuille. Il en frissonnait de dégoût.</p>
<p>Le glisser à nouveau dans le poche de l'homme - Dolohov - fut aussi facile que de le prendre. Une main sur l'épaule, un remerciement pour tout à l'heure, un regard droit dans les yeux et une autre main qui remettait la possession en poche. Et le tour était joué.</p>
<p>Abracadabra, Tom avait appris à faire de la magie il y avait des années de ça.</p>
<p>- Me revoilà, sourit-il en faisant face à Harry.</p>
<p>Celui-ci lui renvoya son sourire, en se redressant, s'étirant au passage. Il avait fini d'éponger son éruption de glace, et pianotait rapidement sur son portable. Tom y lança un coup d'oeil furtif (c'était qui ce Neville?) avant de récupérer sa veste, abandonnée sur le siège.</p>
<p>- Merci pour la glace - et tes conseils, le remercia Harry en le gratifiant d'un baiser sur la joue. Il eut un rire quand Tom grimaça, les lèvres d'Harry collantes de caramel, mais il lui rendit la pareille en s'étirant à son tour.</p>
<p>- Et maintenant je crois qu'on a quelque chose à faire qui te fera plaisir ?</p>
<p>Tom leva un sourcil, sans comprendre.</p>
<p>Harry roula des yeux, faussement exaspéré.</p>
<p>- Et dire que c'est toi qui a insisté pour que soit part intégrante de notre "expédition" ! Cap sur le magasin d'antiquités ?</p>
<p>Les yeux de Tom s'éclairèrent.</p>
<p>Les deux reprirent leur chemin, se traçant une voie parmi les personnes attendant derrière le café. Une fois débarrassés de la foule (le parc s'était étrangement repeuplé au fur et à mesure que les nuages fondaient sous le rare soleil) Tom se retourna vers le plus jeune. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de traîner Harry jusqu'à la fameuse boutique, mais l'autre s'était toujours excusé. A ce que Tom avait pu en tirer, il s'agissait d'une sombre petite affaire où un Harry de douze ans s'était retrouvé enfermé dans un des placards d'une boutique (ce qu'il avait trouvé absolument hilarant) suite à une dispute avec un enfant de son âge.</p>
<p>- Cap sur la caverne d'Ali-Baba, rit-il. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Harry, rajouta le brun en secouant la tête d'un air paternaliste. Imagine toutes les merveilles que tu peux y trouver ! Tom fit bouger ses sourcils avec un air mystérieux : peut-être même des artéfacts antiques...</p>
<p>- Tu es vraiment grave ! fit Harry avec un rire amusé. Mais si c'est ce qui te plait, montre-moi donc le chemin Moïse, on trouvera quelque chose qui va te plaire !</p>
<p>Harry lui emboita le pas, non sans cesser de sourire, les joues rougies par le froid.</p>
<p>- J'ai déjà trouvé quelque chose qui me plaisait, susurra Tom en prenant la main de l'autre dans les siennes.</p>
<p>Le plus jeune se rapprocha avec un gloussement qui n'enviait rien à la gente féminine, et lui accorda un nouveau baiser, avant de frissonner et de se frictionner les mains avec rapidité.</p>
<p>- Quel beau parleur ! Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à des disquettes toutes aussi romantiques ?</p>
<p>Tom vacilla sur ses jambes, le visage soudain paniqué. Harry se précipita vers lui, tout amusement oublié, alors que l'autre manquait de s'effondrer.</p>
<p>- Merde, Tom ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Harry bafouillait, les mains courant sur le corps de Tom comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de blessures.</p>
<p>Tom porta sa main à la tête d'un geste lent et dramatique.</p>
<p>- Harry...</p>
<p>- Oui ? Tu veux qu'on aille voir un médecin ? Tu as mal à la tête ?</p>
<p>- <em>Est-ce que c'était un tremblement de terre ou est-ce que tu as simplement ébranlé mon monde ?</em></p>
<p>Facepalm.</p>
<p>Harry le dévisagea comme s'il était particulièrement débile, s'éloignant avec un pas en arrière.</p>
<p>Tom éclata de rire, se redressant sur ses jambes.</p>
<p>Le plus jeune poussa un long soupir, fermant à demi les yeux.</p>
<p>- Hey Tom ?</p>
<p>- Hmm ?</p>
<p>- <em>J'aimerais être un pyjama pour dormir avec toi tout les soirs.</em></p>
<p>Tom eut un nouveau éclat de rire. Il entoura la taille d'Harry d'un de ses bras et le rapprocha de lui.</p>
<p>- C'est quelque chose qui peut s'arranger.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Au final, ils n'avaient fait qu'un léger tour dans le magasin, l'Antiquaire les ayant pressés de s'en aller - fermant boutique. Tom avait un peu ronchonné, insistant auprès du vendeur qu'il était un client<em> exemplaire </em>et <em>fidèle. </em>A force de persuasion, l'homme les avait laissé tourner encore trente minutes de plus, Tom repartant avec une coupe qui avait fait son bonheur. Une coupe d'<em>Helga Poufsouffle</em> ! Il en avait presque frémi d'excitation, et l'avait presque arrachée des mains du vendeur (il l'a tenait par la hanse - la <em>hanse</em> ! Une relique pareille ! Tom aurait pu le <em>tuer)</em></p>
<p>A présent, près de cinq jours plus tard, elle traînait fièrement sur le reliquaire de Tom, là où il gardait tout ses objets précieux. Harry avait osé le comparer à Gollum, et Tom avait failli lui claquer la porte au nez, terriblement vexé. C'était un collectionneur, monsieur ! Force de manigances, et persuasions, il avait également dégoté le médaillon de Serpentard plusieurs années plus tôt, et l'avait fièrement accroché à côté de la coupe. (<em>Salazar Serpentard</em>, le célèbre érudit !) Harry avait haussé les sourcils et Tom avait failli en faire une crise d'apoplexie.</p>
<p>Serpentard ! Le fondateur de Poudlard, la plus grande école de l'Ivy League ! Dépassant même Oxford et Harvard, ses quatre fondateurs (Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor) avaient tous été de grands scientifiques, philosophes et écrivains. Fondée au 16ème siècle, il s'agissait de l'établissement le plus prisé et le plus ancien des écoles de l'Ivy League. Des contes et légendes circulaient sur cette fameuse école, située en Ecosse, et l'on attribuait à chaque fondateur une série d'objets où ils auraient glissés leurs savoirs et leurs âmes. Bien entendu, il ne s'agissait que de légendes, mais lorsque Tom avait appris ça, à onze ans, il s'était mis dans la tête de retrouver certains fameux objets. Au moins un pour chaque fondateur. Il était si rare d'en trouver, comme ça, et pour des piécettes ! Tom mourrait d'envie de le crier sur les toits.</p>
<p>Mais il lui manquait deux des fondateurs. Malheureusement, certains de leurs objets étaient introuvables. Notamment, une certaine broche de Serdaigle, avait été retrouvée par un richissime milliardaire américain qui recherchait également ces objets, et une épée, que personne n'avait vue depuis près de quatre cents ans.</p>
<p>Et dire que Tom avait deux de ces objets...</p>
<p>C'est pour ça, qu'en cette soirée déserte d'un jeudi d'automne, il tambourinait à la porte d'une boutique bien connue.</p>
<p>- Bella ! Tu ne vas jamais croire ce que j'ai à te dire ! cria plus que ne chuchota Tom en entrant ce soir-là dans la boutique de Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. La boutique était déserte, due à l'enseigne "fermée" scotchée sur la porte. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait un double des clefs. (Officieusement bien entendu)</p>
<p>Il attendit quelques secondes, allant frapper à la porte de l'arrière boutique.</p>
<p>- Bella ?</p>
<p>- Si c'est pour me dire merci pour Thorfinn, tu aurais pu appeler !</p>
<p>Tom leva un sourcil. Thorfinn ?</p>
<p>Il ouvrit la porte en grand, toujours terriblement excité, tombant nez à nez avec la jeune femme. Elle était présentement occupée à faire les retouches d'un tatouage sur son index, et camouflait difficilement une grimace.</p>
<p>Bellatrix Lestrange avait une lourde crinière brune qui n'enviait rien au roi des animaux. Un faisceau de lumière bien orienté et c'était la matérialisation de Vénus en chair et en robes, une boucle rebelle venant cacher deux yeux de chats, aux longs cils noirs. Des yeux gris tranchant, couleur argent profond, qui reflétaient l'encre noire de sa peau. Sur cette peau d'une blancheur presque surnaturelle – et elle l'était sûrement – se dessinait des traits finement ciselés, et des lèvres rosées qui semblaient avoir mordu dans un fruit.</p>
<p>Elle avait également l'air arrogant de ceux qui sont sûrs de leur beauté et de leur jeunesse.</p>
<p>Bellatrix se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Tom, un sourcil haussé.</p>
<p>- Ne me dis pas que tu as si rapidement oublié ? Ça remonte à quoi, quinze jours ? Trois semaines ? Thorfinn, reprit-elle lentement, en voyant l'air perdu de Tom. Ton date. Ta dernière victime. L'homme aux tatouages ? Allô Houston ? ET. Telephone. Maison ?</p>
<p>Tom eut une exclamation de compréhension, en saisissant un siège à côté d'elle. Jo ! Il l'avait complètement oublié, avec l'arrivée d'Harry dans sa vie.</p>
<p>Il fit un geste de la main comme pour passer à autre chose.</p>
<p>- Il était parfait. Absolument répugnant dans son apparence comme son être. Tom se pencha vers elle avec une lueur enfiévrée dans les yeux et un sourire en coin. Tu sais qu'il s'est mis à pleurer ? A geindre et appeler sa mère.</p>
<p>Bellatrix eut un rire sec, levant son doigt pour l'admirer.</p>
<p>- Et c'est ceux-là qui se disent être les plus masculins de tous. Une belle bande d'ordures.</p>
<p>Elle tendit son index vers Tom, attendant son avis avec impatience.</p>
<p>- Alors ?</p>
<p>Il haussa des épaules. Sur son index se dessinait des ronces, sans rose au bout, venant s'entrelacer sur la peau en un dessin abstrait. C'était joli. Peut-être. Il préférait un tout autre type d'art.</p>
<p>Bellatrix fronça des sourcils et le gratifia d'une petite tape agacée, alors qu'elle s'occupait de désinfecter ses appareils.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, alors ? (Devant l'air surpris de Tom, elle eut un nouveau rire.) Ne me fais pas rire, Mr. Hyde, tu n'es là que quand tu veux quelque chose.</p>
<p>Tom afficha une moue vexée.</p>
<p>Ce n'était que calomnies ! Il était là pour d'autres raisons quelques fois… Bon. Pour l'instant, il ne trouvait pas, mais était sûr que ça lui reviendrait rapidement en mémoire. Mémoire eidétique, vous vous rappelez ?</p>
<p>- J'ai trouvé la coupe de Poufsouffle, souffla-t-il avec un air conspirateur. A sa plus grande joie, Bellatrix se redressa en écarquillant les yeux. Elle avait été une des premières à entendre les jérémiades de Tom afin de retrouver ces fameux artéfacts, et s'y impliquait à moitié autant que lui. Et elle ne le traitait pas de Gollum au moins, songea-t-il avec une atroce mauvaise foi. Il n'avait jamais eu d'anneau, d'abord. Quoi qu'il avait remarqué une bague ancienne… Focus, Tom, focus.</p>
<p>- La <em>coupe</em> ? Elle avait chuchoté d'un air extatique. Tu es sûr que c'est la vraie ?</p>
<p>- Absolument certain. Il y a le sceau, et le métal est d'époque.</p>
<p>Bellatrix eut une exclamation ravie, la main portée sur son cœur théâtralement pour afficher sa nouvelle bague en diamant.</p>
<p>- Il ne t'en reste plus que combien ? (Alors qu'elle le savait parfaitement, mais préférait lui faire le plaisir de s'étancher sur le sujet) Tu avais Serpentard non ?</p>
<p>Tom acquiesça avec enthousiasme.</p>
<p>- Le médaillon, oui. Je l'ai trouvée dans une boutique, près d'Hyde Park, on s'y baladait avec Harry-</p>
<p>Et merde. Tom grinça des dents, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.</p>
<p>- Harry ? Harry qui ? fit Bellatrix avec suspicion. Elle s'était légèrement penchée en avant.</p>
<p>Il poussa un soupir, croisant les jambes et écartant un peu de fournitures qui traînaient pour mieux s'installer. Tout comme l'appartement d'Harry, l'arrière-boutique de Bella était un capharnaüm sans nom. Peut-être qu'ils s'entendaient bien sur ce coup...</p>
<p>- Harry Potter, tu sais, mon petit-ami. (Bella eut un air pincé. Elle en avait toujours un quand ils discutaient de ses éventuelles relations : ayant toujours un peu de rancœur de ne pas appartenir au genre qui plaisait à Tom) On s'est rencontré il y a environ trois semaines, tu vas rire - Bella avait effectivement l'air <em>morte-de-rire - </em>il était en train de discuter de comment tuer un homme tout fort <em>au milieu d'un café</em> !</p>
<p>Bellatrix se redressa un peu - piquée au vif. Tom en profita pour lui voler sa main et admirer la bague qu'elle tentait de faire miroiter depuis tout à l'heure. Probablement un cadeau de son époux, Rodolphus Lestrange. Si Bellatrix n'avait qu'affection amusée pour lui, l'homme était absolument fou de la jeune femme et la couvrait de cadeaux tout aussi onéreux les uns que les autres.</p>
<p>- Tu plaisantes ? Il est… comme toi ? finit-elle en un murmure.</p>
<p>Tom secoua la tête, avec un rire amusé. Comme toi. Comment expliquer de façon si simple qu'il s'amusait à découper des ordures dans son temps libre.</p>
<p>- Absolument pas. Il est écrivain - de romans policiers, et a déjà son petit succès - et m'a déjà inconsciemment fourni plusieurs conseils très utiles, si tu veux tout savoir.</p>
<p>Les jolies lèvres de Bellatrix se tordirent en une grimace moqueuse.</p>
<p>- Ecrivain ? Et il habite où, cet écrivain, dans un squat à Camden ?</p>
<p>La main de Tom, qui tenait toujours celle de Bellatrix, se raidit - plantant ses ongles dans l'avant-bras de cette dernière. Elle glapit sous la douleur, la peau déjà tiraillée par son fameux tatouage de la marque symbolique de Tom. La marque des ténèbres comme elle l'ironisait, symboliques de ses occupations pas très catholiques. Tom n'ôta cependant pas ses ongles, renforçant sa poigne en pinçant ses lèvres en une grimace cruelle.</p>
<p>- Dans un appartement à Westminster, en fait. Et ses livres marchent très bien. Sa voix était glaciale. Il posa deux yeux durs comme des pierres sur Bella, et défit lentement sa poigne. Je suis très fier de lui.</p>
<p>Bellatrix s'empressa de secouer son poignet, cinq empreintes en lune témoignant de l'ancienne présence des ongles. Tom détourna le regard avec un soupir, furieusement agacé - contre elle et contre lui-même pour cet accès de colère.</p>
<p>- Tu n'étais pas obligé de réagir comme ça, se plaint-elle avec une moue. Très bien, très bien, je suis sûre qu'il est génial ton écrivain, rajouta-t-elle à contre-coeur. Quand est-ce que je le rencontre ?</p>
<p>Tom lui fut reconnaissant d'enterrer la hache de guerre, et retrouva son regard enthousiaste.</p>
<p>- Il veut faire un dîner bientôt, avec des amis à lui. Tu serais intéressée ?</p>
<p>Bellatrix lui lança un regard profond.</p>
<p>- S'il arrive à te rendre aussi possessif et le charrier te fait monter sur tes grand chevaux aussi facilement, je veux absolument le rencontrer.</p>
<p>Ce fut au tour de Tom de lui administrer une tape sur le bras, faussement agacé. Finalement, était-ce une bonne idée de les faire se rencontrer ? Il imaginait déjà le désastre...</p>
<p>ROUND 1</p>
<p>BELLATRIX LESTRANGE <em>(avec un ton venimeux</em>) : Oh, c'est notre écrivain. C'est tellement <em>gentil</em> à vous de vous dévouer pour laisser à d'autres les métiers intéressants et utiles de notre société. D'où vous est venu cet élan de générosité ?</p>
<p>HARRY POTTER (<em>hésitant</em>) : Euh…</p>
<p>BELLATRIX LESTRANGE (<em>suffisante</em>) : Eloquent. J'espère que vous ne manifestez pas le même lyrisme dans vos oeuvres.</p>
<p>TOM RIDDLE (<em>menaçant</em>) : Bella...</p>
<p>BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : Quoi ? Je me renseigne sur ton partenaire. Me reproches-tu d'être curieuse ?</p>
<p>HARRY POTTER (<em>intimidé</em>) : Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans la vie… Bellatrix ?</p>
<p>BELLATRIX LESTRANGE : Je plante des aiguilles dans la peau des gens. Et occasionnellement, je redirige certains d'entre eux - s'ils ont un casier judiciaire particulier - vers Tom pour qu'il les décapite et les offre à la police. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il leur offre les corps au lieu de les cacher ? Parce que c'est un grand narcissique qui a besoin de narguer Scotland Yard. Des questions ?</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry s'étouffe</em>
</p>
<p>ROUND 2</p>
<p>TOM RIDDLE (<em>les joues rouges et tapotant le dos d'Harry.</em>) : C'était une blague ! Bellatrix a un humour particulier.</p>
<p>BELLATRIX LESTRANGE (<em>plus sérieuse qu'un croque-mort</em>) : Haha. Regardez comme je suis drôle.</p>
<p>HARRY POTTER (<em>perdu, mais tentant quand même de faire la conversation</em>) : Euh… D'accord. Et vous avez des hobbys, des passions ?</p>
<p>BELLATRIX LESTRANGE (<em>avec ironie</em>) : Non.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bellatrix regarde dans le vide comme si elle s'adressait à une caméra imaginaire. Et mime une pendaison.</em>
</p>
<p>DING DONG. 2-0. KO PAR ELIMINATION.</p>
<p>Merde.</p>
<p>Focus, Tom. Il cligna des yeux, se tirant de son rêve éveillé.</p>
<p>- Mais je ne venais pas que pour ça, fit-il en tirant une carte de sa poche. Tu sais qui est Antonin Dolohov ?</p>
<p>Bellatrix eut un sourire qui lui monta jusqu'aux oreilles.</p>
<p>- Oh mon chou, je sais parfaitement qui c'est. Tu te rappelles des amis de faculté de Dolph' ? Il en faisait partie. Ils se retrouvent tous les samedis, il serait très facile de lui mettre le grapin dessus.</p>
<p>Et ce fut au tour de Tom d'afficher un sourire aiguisé. Il fit tapoter ses doigts sur le meuble, avec un air satisfait.</p>
<p>Dolohov ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.</p>
<p>La Terre avait un problème de parasites, et Tom se ferait dératiseur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>